The Challenges of LovePart One: Rarity's Tale
by pmcollectorboy
Summary: On a trip to visit her family and buy gifts for Gift Giving Day, Rarity discovers the plight of a group of orphans and reconnects with an old flame.
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

The Challenges of Love

Part One: Rarity's Tale

Rated: PG

Themes: Implied adult conduct and other serious elements

by Mario Rodgers

Approximate length: TBD(but already much longer than original)

Author's note: I've made some interesting changes in this revision. Even if this gets a lower score on Equestria Daily, I think this will be the definitive vision. I've padded out many scenes, wrote in some new material, dropped hints that will become revelations in later chapters of "Challenges of Love", wrote out some scenes I felt were no longer necessary, added more emotional content, changed the angle of the whole "stolen necklace" plot, dialectized Applejack's speech, changed from third person limited to third person omniscient, and wrote in Sweetie Belle as Rarity's sister, finally. And apparently also wrote in a new character. Enjoy!

Chapter One

Winter had come to Ponyville once more. The last season of Equestria's year gripped every house, shop, tent, and cottage in a gentle embrace of swirling, chilly air; rivulets of water that had been frozen into icicles on branches and gutters, as if the water itself decided to slow down and enjoy the scenery; and of course Cloudsdale's painstakingly crafted and exquisitely perfect snow flakes.

But for the ponies of the tiny village at the base of Canterlot's mountain, life bustled with energy and moved at anything but a methodical pace. The holiday season quickly approached, with all its promises of sweets, cakes, colorful decorations, heartfelt well-wishing, and lively parties. And possibly more than any other town, the citizens of Ponyville looked forward to celebratory endeavors.

For many, though, the season meant changes and preparations. Many shop owners had decided to close their respective stores early for the season, some earlier than others. Mr. Breezy, the admired owner of Ponyville's fan store, always closed up shop towards the end of fall and carted his wares to warmer climates.

"Who would buy fans during the winter?" he would say.

Other ponies were content to busy themselves with baking, the warm, inviting scents of cinnamon, various fruits, or baked breads drifting on the breeze down Ponyville's many scenic streets to whomever would care stop and to sniff. Still others fretted over plans for the upcoming winter festival, held every year in Celestia's honor but celebrated for the citizens. Responsibility for putting up the decorations, candles, and tinsel all across town fell to almost everypony. In her home at the seat of Ponyville's governmental power, the mayor busied herself with plans for the festival and lists of ponies that needed to be placed in teams.

However in one corner of Ponyville, in an elegant blue and white circular house, a darling shop called the Carousel Boutique, recognizable for its various pony mannequins and extravagant fringes and adornments on its almost gazebo-like roof, one attractive, pearl white unicorn with an azure mane fretted over the minutia of her upcoming trip.

Rarity carefully scanned her travel bags with her icy blue eyes. Normally, she was never one to pack lightly for an excursion, but Alphons, her assistant and somewhat on-again-off-again friend who usually helped her pull the wagon that she would fill with some of her more elaborate bags, cleverly and unexpectedly decided to take "a vacation" to visit his family this year.

So there they sat on her bed. Her two lonely bags. Filled with a smallish number of her things that she felt she would need for her trip. The bags lay open for her to gaze at their contents, and she sighed as she mulled over the difficult decisions she would have to make. Eloquently folded and carefully layered into every possible space were the articles she had already decided upon. But there was still some space left for an item or two. The task lay in deciding which item to choose to fill in the gap.

"Hmm. Okay," Rarity muttered to herself as she mentally catalogued her items. "So I have the royal purple winter coat by Snowflake Chic, courtesy of the Elegant Unicorn catalog. The dazzling mountain print scarf by Fancy Mares Inc, also courtesy of Elegant Unicorn. Hair brush. Mascara. Eye shadow. Four days supply of energy bars. My sequined evening party dress, made by me of course. Oh dear." The tone of her voice changed to one of slight sadness and uncertainty.

Two pairs of winter boots hovered over to the unicorn from where they lay on her bed's duvet, and a doubtful look formed on her face. To the average pony, both pairs appeared to be of a plain white color, lined with cotton and trimmed with feathers. But Rarity knew better.

"I can't decide between the egg shell white boots or the sunlit snow white boots," she said as she carefully lowered the boots back on her bed and glanced at another set. "Or maybe I'll just go with classic white. You can never go wrong with classic white." Rarity then looked down at her feet and gave it a quick look over, passing her eyes over the boots she currently sported. She suddenly regreted her decision and gave a smirk.

Something about the color had instantly put her off. Tea leaf green.

"What WAS I thinking?" she said with a hint of disgust in her voice and a toss of her mane. She quickly stepped out of the offending boots and tossed them into her wardrobe, using her unicorn magic to bring a pair of fiery red boots closer to her from the same said wardrobe. "Much better," she muttered with satisfaction as she stepped into the new shoes. The classic white boots she placed in one of her bags.

Then came the difficult part for Rarity, the actual closing of her saddlebags. In Rarity's desire to bring as many of her beloved clothes as possible, given her distasteful position of being left with limited space thanks to Alphons' seeming thoughtlessness, she had packed her bags to the brim. Closing them up wouldn't be easy.

"Ponyfeathers! (huff) Why (huff) did you (huff) have to (huff) take time off (huff) on MY time off (huff), Alphons?"

She pressed and shoved and shoved and pressed, but to no success. An idea then came to her, and she tried coaxing the bags with her magic.

Click.

"HA HA! Success!" She then gazed at her other choices and trinkets she was forced to abandon. "So many wonderful things I wanted to take along with me. But. . ." A quick application of unicorn magic, and the bags found their place across the small of Rarity's back, outside of the magenta-colored winter coat which she earlier slipped on and secured with its singular button of sapphire. "A girl's got to make difficult choices in life." She then glanced around her room, scanning about here and there as if she was looking for something specific. "Now WHAT am I forgetting? I know I'm forgetting something. What is it? AHA!" Her eyes fell on a small necklace with a dazzling diamond set into the pendant.

The diamond itself was only about two karats in size, but it shone with such a dazzling clarity that made it the envy of all diamond fanciers. If sold today, it would easily be worth well over three thousand canter coins.

Rarity's eyes shimmered in delight as she fawned over the necklace hanging from her jewelry stand. "I can't forget Betsy," she said as she latched the neclace around her neck with her magic.

Finally, she cinched a small purse to one of her bags. Inside was a modest amount of canter coins, just enough for Gift Giving Day shopping. A broad smile slowly formed on the white unicorn's face as thoughts raced in her head of the upcoming holiday, soirees, catching up with family and buying exquisite gifts for them and her friends, getting gifts in return, and of course, the planned family party and dance that was the sole purpose of bringing along her party dress.

"Maybe I can find a nice, suave stallion at the party to, ahem, chat it up and dance with a bit while I'm waiting for the day I get to meet HIM," she mused to herself as she swooned a little.

With a smile, Rarity gave another quick look-see of the room and a final mental rundown of her itinerary. The final thought crossing her mind was of her cat. For a change, Rarity had given her cat Opalescence to Ponyville's elementary school teacher, Cheerilee. Oddly enough, Fluttershy didn't seem to be up to her usual self in wanting to watch over Rarity's cat. When pressed about her mood, Fluttershy merely stated she just wanted to curl up by her fireplace and munch on week old cookies.

When Rarity was certain that she had everything that she needed or could possibly take with her, she headed downstairs and outside her door. She shivered against the icy blast of winter air that greeted her face the instant her boots hit the crisp, pure snow that had collected outside her house. A slight hint of cinnamon mixed with the bitter scent of pine needles hit her nose, which proved to be an odd mixture, but Rarity could tell Pinkie Pie was baking again. The ring-alings of bells and the bouncy and slightly amusing warblings of off key carollers danced in the chilly morning air.

"Ah," Rarity sighed. "Gift Giving Day. The joys. The hassles. The shopping!" she said with an all too eager rise in her voice at the last word.

"Never one to clear your walkway, huh Rarity?" came the familiar voice of Twilight Sparkle.

Rarity scanned the winter wonderland until she spotted Twilight and Rainbow Dash. Twilight sported a bulky but functional hooded sweater with an image of a telescope knitted on its front. Rainbow Dash wore the more form-fitting vest she used for Winter Wrap Up. The both of them were building a couple snow ponies underneath a tree. Rainbow Dash's snow pony, of course, was built into an athlete's stance, but what was most surprising about it was that it came in all the colors of the rainbow.

Rarity raised an eyebrow. "Rainbow Dash. How did you. . .?"

Rainbow Dash puffed her chest out in pride. "That's MY secret."

Twilight Sparkle put the finishing touches on the tiny creases of her snow unicorn's horn. Its slick, icy surface shimmered like silver in the morning sun. Rarity smiled and marvelled at the intricate details and loving thought that Twilight had put into her creation. Rarity never took Twilight for the artistic type with an eye for detail. Perhaps this was Twilight's way of redeeming herself after the bird's nest fiasco of last year's Winter Wrap Up. Nightmares of knots upon knots of straw sometimes still haunted Rarity's dreams.

"Perfecto, darling," said Rarity as she walked over, the snow crunching underneath her boots. "That is simply exquisite."

Twilight Sparkle blushed. "Thanks, Rarity. I'm quite proud of it."

Rainbow Dash frowned, the feathers on her wings slightly ruffling, and pointed an accusing hoof at Twilight. "But you used your unicorn magic!"

"Only for the big things. I carved these details myself."

"Well it doesn't matter because. . ." Rainbow Dash walked back over to her snow pony and touched it confidently, beaming with pride. "MY snow pony is better."

Twilight smiled and shook her head, bemused at her friend's sometimes endearing competitive streak. "Of course it is, Rainbow Dash."

"They're both equally magnificent," said Rarity, hoping to put a little peace between them.

"Which means mine is better because I didn't use magic," said Rainbow Dash as she stuck out her tongue at Twilight.

"So Rarity," started Twilight, changing the subject. "Are you coming to Pinkie Pie's party tomorrow? It seems she's throwing her annual winter bash early this year. For Gift Giving Day."

Rarity shook her head sadly, the curly locks of her purple hair dancing back and forth as she did so. "I'm afraid I'll have to miss her party this year. This year I'm visiting my family in far off Buttercup. There's a shopping center there that's simply delightful. I MUST remember to bring you all one day. I'm going to buy gifts for my family there. But when I come back, I'll have gifts for all my Ponyville friends. I'll return on Gift Giving Day. And you can give me your gifts when I arrive."

"Aww, Rarity," said Twilight, with a hint of a pleading tone. "Why are you leaving? We were going to start putting up the decorations around the town pretty soon, and I was counting on you and your wonderful artistic touch. And you know what happens during the town's winter celebration the day before Gift Giving Day."

Rarity gulped. She would love more than anything than to stay for the celebration like she did last year and earn a chance to see Princess Celestia again and hopefully be awarded with the prized Silver Feather, marking her as the mare that made the celebration the prettiest and most magical and granting her the invitation to participate in the winter ball at Canterlot later that evening. She had such plans for decorations. Such big plans. Despite her best efforts in gathering the prettiest materials and planning the layout of each banner and ornament and light, Rarity didn't win the Silver Feather last year. Or the year before that. But seeing her family couldn't be put off much longer.

"I'm really flattered you've thought of me, Twilight," said Rarity, "but I really need to take this trip. It's been a while since I've seen my family. Look. Even Applejack is taking a trip."

Twilight and Rainbow spotted Applejack trotting towards them from her farm on the outskirts of town. She sported a couple large saddlebags and a sweater with a pattern resembling her cutie mark. The saddlebags looked rather tough and heavy, and possibly made of burlap, to Rarity. But everypony knew of Applejack's strength.

"Oh Applejack. Not you too," Twilight whined.

"Mornin' gals," said Applejack as she neared her friends. Then she brightened. "Hey, Rarity! Ya goin' on a trip too?"

Rarity nodded. "I most certainly am."

"Kin?" said Applejack in that rough country air that was only all too familiar to Rarity.

"If by that you mean family business, then yes." Rarity slightly swallowed a lump of pride to avoid looking rude in front of Applejack.

"And where are YOU headed off, Applejack?" asked Rainbow Dash.

"Family reunion. At Golden Delicious' place. Ah get to meet family members ah never even knew existed."

Rainbow Dash made a look as if she couldn't quite wrap her brain around the concept that there were even more Apples in Equestria.

Applejack glanced at the sky. "Welp. Ah'm burning daylight here. See you girls on Gift Giving Day. Ah don't see Fluttershy around. Tell her ah said goodbye. Ah've already told Pinkie." And with that, Applejack trotted on down the road away from town.

A thought crossed Twilight's mind, and she frowned as Applejack disappeared from sight. "That DOES remind me. I haven't seen Fluttershy yet. She's usually an early riser, and it's already close to noon."

Rainbow Dash glanced in the direction of the meadow. "I dunno. I think she's been feeling kinda sad lately."

Rarity nodded. "I've noticed a change in demeanor in her as well when I asked her to take care of Opal. I wonder what could be upsetting her. She never divulged any useful information."

Twilight mused. "Well that DOES make sense. I guess. Think about it, Rarity. None of the flowers are growing, and all her animal friends are hibernating, except for probably Angel."

"Well what about us?" asked Rainbow Dash, looking back in the direction of Twilight and Rarity.

"She's still very shy, Rainbow. I don't think she relates to us as well as she does her animal friends," said Twilight.

Rarity brightened. "Ooh! We simply MUST do something extra nice for her on Gift Giving Day."

"Yeah. Well. What do we do in the meantime?"

Rainbow Dash made a gesture with her right front hoof. "Oh she'll be fine."

Twilight and Rarity gave Rainbow Dash the searing look that she had grown to recognize when her friends thought she had said something idiotic or insensitive, which tended to be often.

Rainbow flinched. "I mean. . . Oh! Let's go track down Pinkie! She's really good at cheering up other ponies. Especially Fluttershy."

"That's a. . . surprisingly smart idea, Rainbow," said Twilight with a perky smile.

Rainbow Dash smiled and puffed out her chest. "Thanks!" Then a pause. "Hey!"

Twilight trotted towards Pinkie Pie's house, with Rainbow following shortly after. But Rarity faltered.

Twilight glanced back at Rarity. "Coming, Rarity?"

"Um. Well I. . . Hrm."

Rarity's sense of good grace prevented her from appearing rude to her friends by mentioning her needs. She knew it would take quite a while to travel from Ponyville to Buttercup, and the day was already well on its way to mid-afternoon. She eagerly wanted to get her travel underway and get to where her family was. But her friends needed her as well. Twilight must've picked up on Rarity's feelings, as she wasn't very good at hiding them and rathered preferred not to.

"It won't take long, Rarity. And then you can be on your merry way," said Twilight, trying to ease Rarity's mind.

Rarity smiled. "Well. Okay sure. Why not?"

Twilight, Rainbow, and Rarity made their way to the Sugar Cube sweet shop, hoping to see Pinkie Pie there. Ponyville's only confectionery store was oddly designed to look like a giant ginger bread house. Its roof could be mistaken for a chocolate wafer, and its trimmings looked like frosting. It's uppermost room resembled a giant cupcake. Despite its outlandish appearance, Sugar Cube Corner was often the sight of many social gatherings, parties, and general merriment as ponies from all over Ponyville headed to the shop to enjoy each other's company and the Cakes' Equestria famous sweets and tea. However as they approached the shop, the three ponies didn't hear merriment or laughter of any kind. Instead, the friends could make out the distinct and unmistakable sound of crying. No, not crying. Wailing.

"Is. . ." said Twilight.

"That. . ." said Rainbow.

"Pinkie Pie?" finished Rarity.

For a moment, the three ponies stood there staring at each other, wondering if they should bother knocking on the door and who will be the first to go in.

"That sounds pretty bad," said Rarity, concern working into her voice.

"Ugh. Great. Applejack broke the cutie."

"Rainbow," Twilight chastised. "Well let's not all stand around gawking. I'm going in."

Twilight opened the door, the bell on the door frame giving a cheerful jingling to herald their entrance, and went in first. She was followed by Rainbow Dash and then Rarity closely behind. Twilight jumped back a bit as they were greeted by practically a waterfall coming from Pinkie's eyes. And Rarity couldn't help but notice that the main kitchen was a scene of a minor organizational disaster. Spots of flour stained the tables and various counter tops, and a sack of sugar lay spilling some of its contents on the floor.

"Pinkie. What's the matter?" asked Twilight, cautiously approaching to avoid getting a drenching.

Pinkie stopped and sniffled slightly, somehow happy to see her friends. "Oh. Hi gals," she said, trying to bring back her usual cheerfulness. "What's up?"

"Why are you crying?"

Pinkie Pie looked a little sheepish. "Oh well. It's just that. . . Applejack left us!" She started whimpering.

Rainbow hoofed her face. "Oh brother."

Twilight gave Rainbow a quick glance and then looked back at Pinkie. "Pinkie. It's only for a little while. She went to a family reunion. She'll be back in time for Gift Giving Day."

Pinkie sniffed. "I know. But. . . I was just getting ready to bake some treats to take over to Fluttershy to try and cheer her up, and Applejack is such a wonderful helper."

"Well what about Mr. and Mrs. Cake?" asked Twilight.

Pinkie Pie wiped her eyes and shook her head. "They closed the shop early for the holidays and went home but let me have free reign of the Sugar Cube as long as I don't try to sell anything and use my own personal stash of ingredients."

"I think she just misses Applejack," Rarity pointed out, trying to keep her attention off the mess which was even now threatening to consume her sense of etiquette.

"Well hey! That's a fabulous idea! We'll all help out to bake some treats to cheer up Fluttershy!" exclaimed Twilight. "Are you helping Rarity?"

Rarity squirmed. She would rather avoid further delays and she was running behind as it was. Buttercup wasn't exactly a quick jog away. On the other hoof, the idea of Fluttershy wasting her days munching on week old butterscotch didn't sit right with Rarity.

Twilight's smiled faded away. "Oh yeah. That's right. You have to get started on your trip too."

"Now Rarity's leaving?" Pinkie whined.

"Save it, Pinkie," said Rainbow.

Rarity smiled an unconfident smile. "Well hey. I guess I could stay a little bit and help out."

"That a girl," said Twilight.

The thought of baking and throwing even a small party was just too much for Pinkie Pie, and she brightened instantly as she went to go retrieve her ingredients and baking tools for her friends to use. A pink smear and a gust of wind greeted the girls. Twice. One going and one coming. This was followed by a clatter of pots and pans and odds and ends and ingredients that spilled out onto the central table of the kitchen.

Rarity spent a good deal of time helping Pinkie Pie baking the sweets with her other friends, taking them over to Fluttershy, and hearing Fluttershy wishing her a good trip. Rarity chatted with Fluttershy and her other friends for a tiny bit over treats and tea before heading out, and Fluttershy seemed to cheer up somewhat at seeing her good friend and hearing her talk about her Gift Giving Day plans.

With her late start of the day combined with helping out Pinkie and socializing with Fluttershy, Rarity had lost so much time that she figured it would be late even before she reached Buttercup. Before she headed down the main town road towards the outskirts of Ponyville, and as she stepped out of the doorway of Fluttershy's house, Rarity glanced up at the sky. The sun had already climbed way past its noon position and was starting on its trek towards the western sky.

Rarity sighed out a wisp of condensation. "Princess Celestia. Can't you slow down time?" she said half-heartedly and mostly to herself.

She then started on her trip and headed down the road.

Author's note: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyrighted by Hasbro and created by Lauren Faust. Show characters are copyrighted by Hasbro. Lyra and Bon Bon are copyrighted by Hasbro and named by the fan community. Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves is copyrighted by Hasbro and role given by fan community. Halo Gem Sunshine, Jade Sunwonder, Thoughtful Gift, Alphons, Sapphire Dreams, Star Shooter, Moonlight Sonata, Silver Dawn, Mournful Sun, Daffodil Meadows, Thistle, Fireflash, Mr Greenfields, and any other original character I may have forgotten copyrighted by me, Mario Rodgers. Fireflash inspired by The Thunderbirds' vehicle, copyrighted by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. Indiana Colts copyrighted by the NFL. "Here's your sign" copyrighted by Bill Engvall.


	2. Chapter 2

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

The Challenges of Love

Part One: Rarity's Tale

Rated: PG

Themes: Implied adult conduct and other serious elements

by Mario Rodgers

Approximate length: TBD(but already much longer than original)

Author's note: I've made some interesting changes in this revision. Even if this gets a lower score on Equestria Daily, I think this will be the definitive vision. I've padded out many scenes, wrote in some new material, dropped hints that will become revelations in later chapters of "Challenges of Love", wrote out some scenes I felt were no longer necessary, added more emotional content, changed the angle of the whole "stolen necklace" plot, dialectized Applejack's speech, changed from third person limited to third person omniscient, and wrote in Sweetie Belle as Rarity's sister, finally. And apparently also wrote in a new character. Enjoy!

Chapter Two

Fluttershy's cottage was quiet. At least it would be if it wasn't for the chattering of Pinkie Pie to nopony in particular about nothing that was particularly useful. However, she was in the kitchen, and Fluttershy and Twilight found her easy to tune out. Otherwise, there was no chirping of birds, no skittering of rabbits, no squeaking of mice. The critter towers and cubby holes where her animal friends liked to rest whenever Fluttershy took care of the injured were all empty. Outside, the meadow was a blanket of white. There were no flowers, and the wind was the only thing that made a sound, save for the occasional build up of snow falling from a tree with a muted crunch. The rivers and pond that made Fluttershy's home one of the most picturesque places in all of Ponyville were frozen over, which Fluttershy didn't mind so much as she occasionally liked to watch Pinkie Pie skate, and the ice provided its own kind of beauty.

Twilight Sparkle took a careful sip of her tea. She sat in one of Fluttershy's chairs, a comfortable model with green padded seats and back support with a high back and curled legs. Fluttershy sat opposite her in a wide couch, granting a nervous smile in the face of Twilight's intense stare. Over by a side table, Rainbow Dash gave her cup an impolite grimace.

"Tastes like boiled grass," Rainbow whispered. "Rarity makes better tea."

Twilight gave Rainbow a brief, steely look and then turned back towards Fluttershy. Fluttershy took a long, nervous sip of her tea and then almost choked on the liquid when Twilight finally spoke.

"Out with it, Fluttershy. You're hiding something," said Twilight.

Fluttershy caught her cup just in time before it could drop to the floor and shatter. She placed it back on its saucer. "Hiding something?"

"It's not just because of the animals hibernating that you're depressed. Something else is troubling you, and I'm determined to find out what it is."

Fluttershy gulped and looked at all of her friends in turn. Even Pinkie Pie walked in and stopped talking long enough to stare at Fluttershy intently. Rainbow Dash, however, looked away.

"I. . ." Fluttershy began.

* * *

><p>Dusk had painted its long shadows across the landscape and Rarity's face when she strolled up to the tiny town of Hoofernley. She had already seen the gas lamps in the distance as she approached from the road leading from Ponyville, the light seeming like welcoming guides or floating fireflies to her in the purple gloom of the part of the evening between sunset and full pitch dark. A couple stars had already come out to play, and Rarity stifled a yawn as she passed by the first lamp. It had been some twelve or so miles of travelling in a southwesterly direction, through forests and over countrysides, a distance which had taken its toll on the dainty unicorn in the form of fatigue. And Buttercup was still a modest distance away as well.<p>

Hoofernley, it had seemed to Rarity, looked like a laid back, quiet town. Even more quiet than when she passed here before on her last trip to visit her family. There were a couple houses here and there, all done in an old world style with thatched roofs, a post office, a coffee shop and not much else. Rarity passed by the coffee shop as she made her way into town and glanced inside the open door. Inside, the proprietor, a middle aged brown stallion earth pony with a deeper, more chocolate colored mane, swept the floor of his store and looked around absent-mindedly, giving the occasional sigh. His building was empty, and his walls and window shutters were starting to develop chips in their paint job. Hoofernley was once the site of a proud coffee business. It had kept the town booming until recently, when it fell victim to what some called "The Manehatten Effect".

Rarity sniffed. "Serves him right, I'd say. One has to remain competitive if one wants to stay in business."

She didn't stick around long enough to notice if the owner had heard her remark. After a quick walk, she came across a small hotel. With lamps adorning the awning over the doorway, all along the roof, and even a couple just outside the pathway, it was easily the brightest building in the town. It seemed like a beacon for weary travellers. But the oddest thing about the hotel was that it was shaped to look like a four post bed, and white washed to give the illusion of having clean, white sheets. The door jingled as Rarity stepped inside.

"Good evening, miss. How may I help you?" said the desk clerk, a tan mare unicorn with a two color mane.

Rarity was starting to get tired, but she kept a cheerful smile and approached the lobby desk. "Why yes. I'd like a room for one night, please."

The desk clerk nodded and checked her books for availability. "Yes, ma'am. One night. Would you like a double or a single?"

"Single please."

"And would you like a standard bed or a deluxe bed?"

Rarity bit her lips. She would love more than anything than to sleep in the deluxe bed. It sounded delightful. But she couldn't very well buy wonderful gifts for her family and Ponyville friends if she overspent on extravagant things.

"Um. I'll just take the standard bed. Thanks," said Rarity, half-heartedly.

The desk clerk nodded and quoted a price for one night. Rarity paid the amount in canter coins, received her key, and headed to her room in a sleepy daze. Once inside, she gently placed her belongings on the floor, laid her diamond on the night stand, and fashionably scooted her way into the bed as was her style.

* * *

><p>A young purple stallion stared forlornly out of the door frame of his tiny, dilapidated house. All he saw were tiny hoof prints which had indented themselves into the snow. He knew the pony the prints belonged to. It had been a rapid flight. For prints so small, they were spaced out quite eagerly. If the snow could tell tales beyond the visibly physical evidence, they would mention the tears that hit its white surface and instantly turned to ice.<p>

Behind the purple stallion was a middle aged mare, sitting in the dark on a couch. There was not much in the way of light in their simple, gloomy little house. Perhaps a lamp here and there. The electricity had once again not been paid, and the dark made her normally vibrant lime green coat seem dreary, like more the color of pine needles or moss. She occasionally sobbed, and one sob gave way to a cough.

The purple stallion looked back, closed the door, and headed over to his troubled mother.

"Alphons. Open the door," the mare said once her cough had subsided. "It lets the light in."

"Mother," the one called Alphons said as he walked over to a window and yanked on a chord for the window blinds. "You really have to take better care of yourself."

The blinds slowly crawled their way up, but a fine layer of grime and dust covered the window behind it such that barely any light shone through.

The mare stared sadly up at her son as he made his way back towards where she sat. Tiny points of light were barely visible to Alphons as reflections in the tears in the orbs of her eyes.

"Why do you have to fight with your brother?" the mare asked with a twinge of heartache in her voice as she leaned back deeper in her chair and coughed a bit more.

Alphons averted his gaze from his mother. "I'm sorry, mother. He's just so. . . aggravating."

His mother tilted her head to the side. Alphons then went to the coat rack and slipped on his dusty brown winter coat. It was still functional but looked like it had seen better days.

"When you bring him back, go easy on him," said his mother.

Alphons paused as he opened the door and considered her words. Then, glumly, he said, "I'll try." He then stepped out into the cold, bitter snow.

* * *

><p>The previous night, Rarity had slept well, such as the sleep was with the bed being rather unglamorous by Rarity's standards. Even so, sleep came easy to Rarity, and dreams of shopping at Buttercup's elegant mall and fancy, romantic dances filled her head. In the morning, before checking out, she had some of the motel's continental breakfast. Some oat cereal with milk and a waffle. She ate alone and in silence but couldn't help but notice a young colt eyeballing her from a nearby table. She tried not to meet his gaze and averted her eyes back to her food. He reminded her a little bit of Alphons.<p>

Once she returned her key and got checked out, she headed on down the road. However, as she passed a small tree on the edge of town, she paused as the sound of crying slowly reached her ears. It was the unmistakable sound of a young child's crying. She looked around, trying to find the source of the crying and wondering why nopony had stopped to help the poor kid.

She soon spotted who was crying underneath the tree. It was a small blue boy pony with yellow hair. His cutie mark seemed to be that of a small light blue gem sitting in a cloud. He sat underneath the tree, his hind quarters planted firmly on a patch of dirt. Great blue tears poured from his eyes as he sobbed.

Rarity cautiously approached the child. She wasn't normally the type of pony to be at ease around children. "Hello? What's wrong there, little one?" she said nervously.

The small child sniffled and looked up. His tears still streamed from his eyes as he looked at Rarity. He just sat there in silence.

"Why are you crying?" Rarity asked.

The young boy pony wiped his eyes and sniffed. "I'm lost."

Rarity moved a little closer to the boy, still maintaining a cautious distance. "You're lost? Where are your parents? Or your family?"

The boy remained silent.

"You don't have any parents? Are you homeless?"

The boy looked down at the ground. "Y-yes."

"Oh dear. How sad." Rarity tried to think of something to cheer him up and help his situation but couldn't think of anything. So she decided a simple introduction would probably do. "My name is Rarity. What's your name?"

The boy shuffled about nervously for a bit but then soon spoke his name. "I'm. . .Sapphire Dreams."

"Oh that's a lovely name." She closed her eyes and put on her best regal smile as she pointed to her chest with a front hoof, using an opportunity to become more formal. "My name is Rarity, as I've said. And I'm very pleased to meet you."

Sapphire Dreams dried his eyes some more and stood up.

Rarity dropped her air and looked at him and heard a tiny grumble from his stomach. "Are you hungry?" she asked.

A tiny, shy nod came from the colt's head.

Rarity placed one of her bags on the ground and opened it up. "I'm afraid all I have are these energy bars. They're made of granola and raisins."

Rarity barely had time to finish her sentence before Sapphire Dreams snatched up an energy bar, opened it up, and gobbled the contents.

Rarity rubbed her head sheepishly. "Oh dear. You WERE hungry."

Before Rarity knew it, the boy had snatched another one. She thought of an idea while he was gobbling down the second one and picked up both wrappers when he had finished and tossed them into a nearby trashcan.

"Would you like to come have dinner with me and my family? And then afterwards we can help you find a home or place to stay," Rarity said.

The child paused for a bit. Then he slowly nodded.

Rarity smiled. "I'm heading to the town of Buttercup. It's a bit far to walk, but it shouldn't take more than a few hours to get there. We can stop every now and then to rest if you're feeling tired."

Rarity picked up her bag and headed on down the road towards Buttercup, but Sapphire Dreams seemed to balk a little. She turned her head back towards him and noticed his hesitating. She tried to put him at ease with another smile and invited him to follow her with a motion of her head. Sapphire Dreams then started to follow Rarity and seemed to slowly grow more at ease as time went on.

Rarity and Sapphire Dreams reached the town of Buttercup late in the afternoon. Buttercup was much bigger than Hoofernley. It was even bigger than Ponyville. Quaint is a word that could be used to describe Hoofernley. It could even be used to describe Ponyville. Quaint was not the kind of word that could be used to describe Buttercup. Every lawn was well manicured. A stylish fountain statue, long deprived of its water in the freezing weather, adorned the town square, which looked like a checker board with its neat, square plots of the greenest grass Rarity had ever seen and multitudes of wild flowers, all somehow maintaining their color despite the cold. Every street, many of which were paved with the smoothest, flatest stone around, were arranged with such planning that they seemed to be laid out with careful attention to both aethestics and organizational functionality. Many houses had some of the finest and most vibrantly colored shingles one could ever see, reds and blues, and some silvers. They were the pride of Buttercup and, combined with the town's modern art and nouveau riche appeal, made it the second most colorful town in Equestria, after Manehatten itself. Rarity acknowledged Buttercup's well organized layout combined with a fantastic flair, but somehow deep in her heart she preferred Ponyville's natural beauty.

At the edge of Buttercup stood a small mansion. As mansions went, it wasn't particularly spectacular. It only had two stories, a simple red hip roof on a varied plan, and a smattering of awnings. But compared with the other houses in Buttercup, it was easily more elaborate. It seemed to have been designed in a villa style. Rarity always preferred chateauesque.

Rarity approached the orange front door that was adorned with brass trimmings and the occasional wrought figure. Next to the door was placed an ivory doorbell. She rang it. After a few moments, the door slowly opened. In the doorway stood a middle-aged mare unicorn with a peach colored coat and a jeweled neck cuff as a cutie mark.

"Rarity!" exclaimed the mare, a twinkling appearing in her blue eyes.

Rarity smiled. "Hello mother."

Rarity's mother gave her a pony hug. She then turned her head back towards the inside of the mansion. "Hey everypony! Rarity's here!"

"Halo Gem Sunshine, what in the name of Equestria is your problem?" came a voice from inside.

"Dear! Rarity's here! Or have you forgotten your own daughter?" Rarity's mother then turned back towards Rarity. "How are you, dear? Are you feeling okay? Are you eating well? Have you found a boyfriend?"

Rarity blushed. "Mom!" Rarity then cleared her throat. "Mother. I'd like you to meet. . ." Rarity then turned around. A single leaf blowing by in the wind was her only greeting. "Sapphire Dreams?" She then spotted the boy hiding behind the mailbox. Rarity trotted over to him. "Come on. It's okay," she whispered sweetly. Rarity led the cautious boy back over to the door. "This is Sapphire Dreams. Can he have dinner with us and stay for the night, mother?"

Halo Gem's eyes started getting shimmery and the size of saucers, like she had seen the most precious stone ever found. "Oh isn't he darling? Of course he can stay for dinner. Does he have a home? Where are his parents? Or his family?"

Rarity shook her head. "He said he doesn't have anypony."

"Aww. How sad. Well I'm sure we'll think of something or find him somepony later on. First let's invite him inside and we'll all have some lunch."

Rarity's father finally came to the doorway. He was an orange, middle-aged stallion earth pony with a white mane and a jeweler's loupe as a cutie mark. "Hey, Rarity. You made it. Who's your friend?"

"Hello, father. This is Sapphire Dreams. He's an orphan."

"I see you've finally managed to get off your lazy butt and greet your daughter, Jade Sunwonder," said Rarity's mother with a tiny bit of a scowl.

"Mare. Get off my back," the stallion who was Rarity's father snapped back. He then turned his attention back towards Rarity. "Sapphire Dreams, eh? Well I hope he's hungry. Lunch is almost ready."

Everypony went inside, and Rarity doffed her coat and boots and carefully placed them on racks. The rest of the family came out to greet Rarity.

"BIG SISTER!" came a very eager, very loud, and very familiar voice.

A young tyke probably no bigger than Sapphire Dreams zipped in from out of nowhere and tackled Rarity with the force of a linebacker pony. Rarity fell on her backside in a heap with the filly who had broadsided her. She opened her eyes and spotted the green eyes, cherub cheeks, and purple, sweeping mane of her younger sister Sweetie Belle.

Rarity coaxed a half smile and laughed an embarrassed chuckle. "Sweetie Belle. My how. . . strong you've gotten. And I'm very happy to see you too," she said in a slightly bemused tone and with a couple pats on the head of her playful younger sister. "I'd like to get up now, please."

Sweetie Belle got off her bigger sister and smiled a broad smile. She then skipped away and started humming a tune but then stopped mid-skip. She turned her head to the side, cocked an eyebrow, and then smiled when she spotted Sapphire Dreams trying to hide behind the coat rack. She trotted over to Sapphire Dreams, which only caused him to try to retreat even more.

"Hello there! My name is Sweetie Belle! I'm Rarity's sister! And if you didn't know, that pony behind you is Rarity! What's your name?" Sweetie Belle got practically nose to nose with Sapphire Dreams and batted her large, innocent eyes.

Rarity noticed that Sweetie Belle's attempt at friendship-making was making Sapphire Dreams rather nervous. She approached the two of them and got Sweetie Belle's attention.

"Sweetie Belle. Come on now, dear. Sapphire is a bit shy, and you're scaring the poor dear," said Rarity with a smile.

"Aww," Sweetie Belle said, rather disheartened. "Okay then." She walked away and then looked up at her bigger sister. She instantly brightened. "Big sis! I see you're wearing your oh so shiny diamond pendant!" She sat on the floor and stared up at Rarity with the largest "I'm adorable and you know it" eyes Rarity had ever seen. "Could you tell me the story of how you got that diamond? Oh please oh please?" Sweetie Belle begged.

Rarity smirked and started walking away. "Perhaps some other time, dear."

The truth was that the story was kind of painful for Rarity to tell.

Some of Rarity's family members chatted with each other in the living room, which was the first room of the house. It was modestly furnished, but each chair and couch were luxuriously plush and deep. A large fireplace with a marble mantle adorned one wall, and several paintings, most of them family portraits that a master Canterlot painter had been commissioned to do, hung proudly over the hearth. Her eyes fell on a serene portrait of her grandmother from her father's side, and mists of tears came them. Her grandmother seemed rather stately and dignified and aged gracefully. The painter painted her with her shawl on and the warm smile Rarity remembered her for. In the same painting, sitting next to her was her husband, Rarity's grandfather. The both of them together created a scene in the painting of supreme warmth, honesty, and love.

A quiet clatter brought Rarity's attention to the kitchen, and she was happy for the diversion from her teary daydream. Her parents were in the kitchen, along with a couple aunts.

"Rarity," said her father as he prepared the table. He looked up from where he was placing plates of china on the oak table. "Did I ever tell you about how we came to name you Rarity? It was because. . ."

"Because I was the only unicorn in the family to come out pure white," Rarity finished. "Yes. I know. You've told that story before."

Jade Sunwonder laughed. "Well at the time, at least. Before Sweetie Belle was born. Originally we wanted to call you. . ."

"Father. Don't," Rarity said with a blush.

"Don't feed her those lies!" came the voice of her mother from deeper inside the kitchen. "The reason I named her Rarity was because the nurse said she was the only unicorn who didn't cause the mother, and that would be me, excrutiating pain upon delivery!"

"Dear!" Rarity's father fired back.

Sweetie Belle shot a puzzled look up at her sister. "Are they talking grown up stuff again? How were you 'delivered'? Were you sent to our mother in a bo-mrmphmp?"

Rarity had reached over and stifled the youngster with a hoof over her mouth. "Okay, Sweetie Belle," Rarity said through gritted teeth, an embarrassed tone leaking into her voice. "That's enough of that. Why don't you go introduce yourself to Sapphire Dreams again? But nicely this time. And find a place to play so you can stay out of the way. That's a dear."

Rarity shooed Sweetie Belle along with an insistent wave of a front hoof. When Sweetie Belle moved along and took Sapphire Dreams with her upstairs with a sweet smile and gesture of her head, Rarity sighed in relief. She really did love her sister. Sweetie Belle was kind-hearted, if somewhat possessing of new ways to redefine the term "naive". However her enthusiasm, rivaled only by the irrepressible Pinkie Pie, could only be described as "unbridled" and tended to lean towards occasionally irritating. Rarity was only grateful that one of Sweetie Belle's more endearing traits was a love of what Scootaloo termed "the mushy stuff".

Rarity smiled as she looked around at her family. She had several cousins, mostly daughters of her aunts and uncles. Some were on her mother's side, and some were on her father's side. Rarity's mother herself had three more sisters. They all had their skeletons in the closet. What family didn't? Maybe it wasn't as large as Applejack's family, but Rarity imagined she should be grateful for such a seemingly normal and happy family. Even so, Rarity's mother and father typified the "nouveau riche" mentality, into the money but still in love with the thrill of living like an everypony. Rarity, however, often fancied herself like the proper bluebloods of Equestria, such as those in Canterlot. Occasionally she cursed her pedigree, but only in secret. But she often fantasized about the pomp and splendor, the showmanship, the strangers following one's every whim, and the stuffy traditions of the court.

Her father once told her that he was proud to have two white unicorns in the family. Most of her family members came in the usual colors. And some unusual, like pastel colors for a male or primary colors for a female. Rarity spotted Thoughtful Gift, her favorite cousin and a pink male unicorn colt, sitting quietly in the corner. She smiled and looked away when he spotted her looking at him and gave his own grin. And despite her father's assertations and doting, Rarity occasionally equated the color white with "blank canvas", in itself not a bad thing, but she sometimes pondered how exciting and artistic it would be to have a coat of a brilliant color, one that complimented any of her favorite dresses. Looking around at her colorful family, and especially their laid back attitudes in the face of such culture, Rarity couldn't help but wonder if she was the oddball in her family.

"Who said you were an oddball?"

Rarity cocked an ear and looked around, puzzled. "Did you say that, Thoughtful Gift?"

Her eyes fell back on Thoughtful Gift, who was sitting up against a wall next to the fireplace, which was unlit. He had been doing needlework but stopped when he apparently picked up on Rarity's daydreams. Thoughtful Gift put away his hobby and trotted over to Rarity.

"I completely forgot that your special talent was telepathy," Rarity began. "You really DO need to stop doing that. I mean it isn't proper to invade a lady's thoughts."

Thoughtful Gift smiled. Rarity couldn't tell if it was a sincerely sweet smile or a patronizing one. One thing she could say was that the boy had pretty teeth.

"It's empathy, cousin. Not telepathy," the young unicorn said.

Rarity's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "Same difference."

Thoughtful Gift laughed even broader, and Rarity couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"Not really. I pick up on feelings and impressions. I can't read thoughts," said Thoughtful Gift. "And try being a pink boy, if you want to talk about being an oddball."

Rarity reached up with a hoof, pressed it on the top of his head, and tusseled his mane. "Oh you."

* * *

><p>In a room upstairs of the Sunwonder Sunshine residence, a filly and a colt sat on the floor staring at each other in silence. One was a stare of irrepressible happiness. The other was a stare of barely suppressed nervousness. Sapphire Dreams broke eye contact long enough to scan the room. He had never been in a filly's room before. But considering what he was used to, he was grateful to be inside four walls, let alone one decked out with such hues and exuding warm happiness. The room had a color scheme of pinks and whites and purples. Even if it was all pastel colors, he had never seen such color. There were pictures of cute things and animals and teddy bears and stripes of color and wisps of clouds on the walls. Even her furniture was color coordinated. Sweetie Belle's four post bed had eighth notes in place of the knobs, and even the handles on her dresser were music related. Upon identifying the interest in music, Sapphire Dreams couldn't help but find his new companion's lack of a cutie mark rather strange.<p>

He glanced at what lay before him, little trinkets and objects of good old fashioned play. There was a tea set, a couple fashion sets, some for ponies and some for the ragdolls that were scattered about on the floor but mostly in front of the cups of the tea set, and a couple books. What filly or colt didn't find joy in simple games of pretend? Except. . .

Sapphire Dreams stuck his nose in a pretend tea cup and noted its emptiness. He then looked up at Sweetie Belle and quipped, "What am I supposed to do with this?"

The twinkle in Sweetie Belle's eyes faded away along with her smile, and a look of confusion set in. "I know you're a boy and all, but come on. Are you serious? You don't know what to do in a pretend tea party?"

Sapphire Dreams just gave her a blank stare. "I've never had a pretend anything."

Sweetie Belle could only stare, mouth hanging wide open in disbelief. "Do you at least know how to, oh I don't know, use your imagination?"

Sapphire gave a look like something clicked. "Oh sure! My special talent is being able to control my dreams! Well. . .not all the way, but I can change some things. That's how I got my cutie mark!"

Sweetie Belle smiled and leaned in closer. "You got your cutie mark like that? That is so cool! How did you do it?"

Sapphire Dreams looked away and rubbed the back of his mane. "Oh I don't know. It just sorta happened, I guess."

Sweetie Belle snorted and made a grimace. "Getting a cutie mark can't be that easy! My other friends and me, we form a group called the Cutie Mark Crusasders, and I've lost count of how many times we've injured ourselves or gotten covered in goop or chased by a swarm of angry bees, all to try to get our cutie marks and discover our special talents!"

Sapphire Dreams went back to eyeballing the tea set. "So. . . I take it no tea ever goes in here?"

Sweetie Belle jerked her neck and adopted a vacant stare, as if her train of thought went past the station, derailed, and crashed somewhere in the wilderness. She was somewhat annoyed that the topic had suddenly changed from the Cutie Mark Crusaders and getting cutie marks, of which she was thoroughly prepared to go off on multiple tangents, to back to the stupid tea set. However, her annoyance only lasted a slight second. "Where did you say you were from again?"

Sapphire Dreams fidgeted. Somehow, he was starting to like where he was, and the friendly people of Miss Rarity's family and the warm walls around him comforted him. And yet. . .

"I. . . I didn't," he said at length.

"Oh." She then noticed that he was eyeballing one of her plush dolls. "Haven't you ever had any toys before? Or played anything before?"

Sapphire Dreams picked up the doll, a simple lime green ragdoll of an earth pony mare. It was rather crude by toy standards but possessed enough features to give a convincing warm smile. Her eyes were made of simple colored string sewn into the fabric. Her bright orange hair was made of yarn, which was unkempt and some of the individual strings making up each yarn hair were starting to unwind from each other. But Sapphire still smiled at such a wonder. "Nuh uh," he simply said.

"That is my favorite doll," said Sweetie Belle. "She kinda looks like my favorite pop singer, Precious Evergreen. So that's what I named her. I'm, uh. . ." Sweetie Belle looked away and rubbed her left shoulder. "I'm sorry I don't have many things for boys to play with. It's just that when I'm over in Ponyville with my friends Scootaloo and Apple Bloom, I don't get many times to be, you know, girly. Scootaloo always wants to try something rugged and dangerous and often borderline insane or wants to play something like 'dinosaur hunters'."

"Aww. Well. It's okay."

"Lunch is ready!" came a voice from downstairs.

Author's note: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyrighted by Hasbro and created by Lauren Faust. Show characters are copyrighted by Hasbro. Lyra and Bon Bon are copyrighted by Hasbro and named by the fan community. Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves is copyrighted by Hasbro and role given by fan community. Halo Gem Sunshine, Jade Sunwonder, Thoughtful Gift, Alphons, Sapphire Dreams, Star Shooter, Moonlight Sonata, Silver Dawn, Mournful Sun, Daffodil Meadows, Thistle, Fireflash, Mr Greenfields, and any other original character I may have forgotten copyrighted by me, Mario Rodgers. Fireflash inspired by The Thunderbirds' vehicle, copyrighted by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. Indiana Colts copyrighted by the NFL. "Here's your sign" copyrighted by Bill Engvall.


	3. Chapter 3

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

The Challenges of Love

Part One: Rarity's Tale

Rated: PG

Themes: Implied adult conduct and other serious elements

by Mario Rodgers

Approximate length: TBD(but already much longer than original)

Author's note: I've made some interesting changes in this revision. Even if this gets a lower score on Equestria Daily, I think this will be the definitive vision. I've padded out many scenes, wrote in some new material, dropped hints that will become revelations in later chapters of "Challenges of Love", wrote out some scenes I felt were no longer necessary, added more emotional content, changed the angle of the whole "stolen necklace" plot, dialectized Applejack's speech, changed from third person limited to third person omniscient, and wrote in Sweetie Belle as Rarity's sister, finally. And apparently also wrote in a new character. Enjoy!

Chapter Three

Rarity and her family had a wonderful lunch along with her new guest. Sapphire Dreams seemed to eat enough sunflower and daisy sandwiches for two full grown ponies. Then, later that evening, Rarity retired to bed. Her parents returned her old bedroom to her, which they had turned into a guest room whenever Rarity wasn't around. It had been her room since from when they moved to Buttercup from Ponyville when she was young to when she moved back to Ponyville as a teen. The only object from Rarity's childhood her parents had kept was her dresser and vanity mirror. The color scheme of the paint was now more muted and the wallpapers more grown up. Sweetie Belle had her own room, and Sapphire Dreams had been given a cot next to Rarity's bed.

Before Rarity turned herself into bed, she placed her diamond pendant on a jewelry stand and watched it hang there. Once again, she fawned at the marvellous sight. It was her most prized possession. It seemed very much like a tiny star, shimmering with a blue light, was hanging there. And it was all hers. It was one of a kind, a flawless C grade diamond that had been cut to perfection and set into a teardrop shaped hole in the pendant. Whereas a D grade diamond, previously the best that could be found, had no color, this diamond, through some miracle magic, actually returned more light than it took in. The original diamond had been discovered and cut by her grandfather and given to her grandmother. Rarity's eyes then started getting teary as she remembered the day her grandmother decided to give it to her.

Rarity remembered the ragged cough that had been quickly covered up by the always warm, ever-loving smile of her grandmother. Her grandmother had called Rarity over to her bed and said something about going to be with her husband. Rarity wasn't very old, but she was old enough to tell something had been amiss that day. Tears had filled her eyes as Rarity nuzzled her grandmother's face.

"I don't deserve to keep your diamond, grandma," Rarity had said.

"Oh hush, child. It is a family heirloom, and it is mine to give to whomever I choose. And I choose you to be its recipient. Maybe someday you can make somepony happy with it."

Even though her grandmother was an earth pony like her father, Rarity had always said she possessed the spirit of a unicorn.

Rarity always wore that diamond proudly for special occasions ever since and treasured it fondly whenever it had been put away for safekeeping. She wiped her eyes and looked at the jewel one last time, the warm feelings and memories bubbling up from within threatening to overwhelm her. A sudden snore broke her concentration, and she snapped her head backwards to spot Sapphire Dreams turning over and mumbling to himself. She missed catching a tear, and it drifted away to fall on her pillow.

"Oh ponyfeathers," Rarity mumbled, eyeballing the wet spot on her pillowcase.

She looked backed at Sapphire Dreams. He seemed to be having some kind of uncomfortable dream. As she scooted down underneath her covers, she hoped some way to help him could be found. And Rarity figured it had to be soon, as it probably wouldn't be long before Sweetie Belle would be asking to keep him as a brother. She mildly chuckled at the thought and then drifted into a sound sleep.

* * *

><p>Even though Rarity slept soundly, for some, that evening carried an atmosphere of tension. In one corner of Equestria, a young purple stallion dragged his heels across the threshold of his house. His front door, battered and splintered and faded, had already been nudged open. Ahead of him lay only darkness. On his face was a mask of disappointment and sorrow. He wasn't sure if his mother was asleep yet, so he didn't want to risk turning on the lamp next to the door. It had been running low on oil anyway.<p>

However, as he stepped into the gloom, he recognized his mother's voice calling to him. He stopped just inside of the door. The light from the street lamps and the moon from outside backlit his body in a soft glow, casting his face in deep shadow that stretched across his eyes. Unseen by his mother, silent tears slid down his cheek. He dared not to sob.

"I couldn't find him," he said.

"Then we'll have to go to the police," came a voice from deep within the shadows. "But I'm sure he's okay out there somewhere."

The purple stallion nodded. Then, finally, he added, "Why aren't you in bed? You didn't need to stay up waiting on the chair. Think of your health."

"Alphons. I'll be fine," came the response. "Just turn on the light a bit and help me to my bed."

In another corner of Equestria, a blue pegasus would have her sleep interrupted. Rainbow Dash jolted awake with a snort as she fell out of her cloud bed. She stood up in half a daze and looked around. The sound of pounding emanated from her cumulus cloud door.

"This had better be good," Rainbow Dash grumbled as she fluttered sleepily over to her cloud house's front door.

When Rainbow Dash threw open her door, she spotted one of the weather coordinators, a sort of pegasus specialist who relayed important information about the weather plans of teams from other areas. The pegasus on the other side simply and silently passed Rainbow Dash a letter. Rainbow Dash took the letter in her mouth and laid it flat and open on a side table next to her. Her eyes went wide as she read it. Looking up, she turned back to the other pegasus.

"Couldn't this have waited until the morning?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Just thought you would like to know. This letter is from another weather captain."

As the coordinator bid her a good night, he took flight into the night air, leaving contrails in his wake and a swirling wisp rising up from the cloud floor just outside Rainbow's door. Rainbow stood in silence, pondering the letter. She then glanced back over towards the parchment and read it more thoroughly.

After some deliberation, Rainbow Dash said, "I've got to find Twilight." She then took off from her cloud house towards the direction of the library.

* * *

><p>Apple Bloom was bored out of her skull. Earlier, she had declined to go to the Apple family reunion at Golden Delicious' farm. Now she was beginning to wonder if she should've taken her big sister up on her offer. Applejack had decided that Apple Bloom needed a baby sitter, and Big MacIntosh and Granny Smith were them. There was one pony so aggravatingly calm and boring that you couldn't rile him up even if you set his tail on fire and wouldn't know a good time if it smacked him in the face. And he was often never around in the evening, so having him read her a bed time story was out of the question.<p>

'_Where DOES he take off ta at night, anyway?_' Apple Bloom thought to herself.

And the other one she couldn't understand half the time. Granny Smith was usually just content to sit in her rocker and keep off her knees and hips. When the aging Apple DID feel like conversation, she would usually put something on an antique, a FOH NOH GRAF-Apple Bloom was darned if she knew how to pronounce it-and play music from when dirt was invented and talk about various aspects of why she liked various so totally not interesting songs.

So Apple Bloom sat underneath an apple tree, staring at an expanse of white, which went downhill at a perfect angle and terminated in a snow drift. She could feel Big MacIntosh's eyes burning into the back of her skull. Earlier her older brother had told her that he didn't want her doing anything alone, and certainly not anything dangerous, which apparently included garbage can lid sledding. Apple Bloom wanted to figure out if she could get a cutie mark that way, but Big MacIntosh had said that he didn't know of any filly or colt who got a cutie mark for garbage can lid sledding. The corners of Apple Bloom's mouth had been pulled down ever since.

Apple Bloom's ears then perked up when she thought she heard somepony calling her name. She couldn't pinpoint the voice at first, but it rang of familiarity. Then, as the voice grew louder as it approached, she knew instantly that somepony was indeed calling her name, and knew which pony was doing the calling as well.

"Apple Bloom!" called Scootaloo as she ran up to her friend from the base of the hill.

Apple Bloom's frown disappeared as she saw her friend. "Hey, Scootaloo. What's up? Boy do ah miss Sweetie Belle. If ah don't do somethin' Cutie Mark Crusaders related, or somethin' intahrestin' ta do, ah'm gonna go crazy!"

"Boy do I hear you on missing Sweetie Belle," the orange pegasus filly began. "But listen. I just saw Rainbow Dash head over to the library. Something BIG is going on because all her friends seem to be holding a meeting."

Scootaloo smiled an eager smile and licked her lips, as if dangerous thoughts were crossing her brain.

"A meetin', huh?" asked Apple Bloom, her frown coming back as she plopped her head on her front hooves. "Sounds bori-WUAAAAAAAAH!"

"Come ON!"

Scootaloo had grabbed a hold of Apple Bloom and pulled her off her feet.

"Don't worry, Big Mac! Ah'm with a friend and ah'm not gonna do somethin' dangerous!" called Apple Bloom as she was being hauled off.

"Eeyup," came the response.

As the two approached the library, after trudging through knee deep snow, for fillies anyway, the sounds of chattering and conversation came to their ears. They saw Fluttershy entering the library and snuck in after her before the door closed. They then hid under a table in the corner and watched the grown ups.

"Well it's about time, Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash called, and her face pulled into a smirk. She had been tapping her foot in impatience. "I wanted to hold this meeting last night as soon as I got the letter, but your fear of the dark. . ."

"I'm sorry Rainbow Dash. But I really wasn't feeling up to it," Fluttershy replied quietly as she found a place inside the meeting circle.

"So what's this all about, Rainbow?" Twilight asked as she gave Rainbow a questioning look.

"Well it's like I told you last night," Rainbow Dash started. "I received a letter from a weather captain of a different team. I think they're in charge of the southwest section. Anyway. It seems their weather factory is producing a little extra snow than they can handle."

"And?" Twilight urged.

Rainbow Dash sighed and looked up at the ceiling, an almost helpless look forming on her face. "They MIGHT be calling for a blizzard, and if one forms, they're going to send it in the direction of Buttercup."

Twilight nearly jumped up. "But that's where Rarity is! Wait. . . you said 'might'. What are the odds?"

Rainbow Dash looked back at Twilight and nodded. "Right now, they're calling for twenty percent chance."

"So nothing to get too excited about, then."

Scootaloo glanced over to Apple Bloom from their hiding spot underneath one of Twilight's tables. The pegasus filly's smile became broader and ever more mischievous. "Did you hear that? Sounds like a bad storm is heading towards Buttercup. If that's where Rarity is, then Sweetie Belle might be in danger as well. We have to go rescue her! I've been itching for a good adventure!"

Apple Bloom shot Scootaloo an incredulous glance. She then turned her attention back towards Twilight. "But you don't even know where Buttercup IS. And b'sides. Ya heard Rainbow Dash. Raht now they're only callin' for twenty percent chance."

"But it could get worse!"

"I'd still feel better if I went and warned Rarity," said Rainbow Dash. "I could be there in two shakes of a lamb's tail. No problem!"

Twilight shook her head. "No can do, Rainbow Dash. There's no sense in wasting your time trying to find Rarity for such low odds. You have to help us with the decorations around town. And look, you're even giving Apple Bloom and Scootaloo ideas." She turned her head towards the table. "Don't think I can't see you two trying to hide under there!"

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo squirmed and slinked out from under the table. Scootaloo had her head lowered.

"Ah don't even have anythin' ta do with this," mumbled Apple Bloom.

Scootaloo cast a sidelong glance at Apple Bloom. "Why you sell out!"

Twilight turned her attention back towards Rainbow Dash. The blue pegasus averted her gaze and kicked at a spot on Twilight's floor.

"You also promised you would look after Scootaloo while her mother is on temperature duty up in Cloudsdale," Twilight iterated. "She looks up to you, you know. Scootaloo, I mean."

Rainbow Dash perked up. "Oh yeah. And her mother is the best temperature controller we have. She's got a way with ki. . .kin. . ."

"Kinetics?" Twilight added.

"Yeah. That! Thirty two degrees and not one tick mark more!"

Fluttershy glanced around nervously and then slowly raised an uncertain and quivering hoof. "Um. . . I could probably try and go make sure Rarity's okay."

The silence was unbearable for Fluttershy as she felt the weight of everypony's stare. She glanced around. Six pairs of eyes, including Spike. All boring into her being with either mild amusement or incredulousness. As she shrank away, a slight snicker cut through the tension.

"Oh Fluttershy!" Rainbow Dash laughed. "I never took you for such a kidder!"

Rainbow Dash fell flat on her back and rolled around in fits of giggles. Fluttershy smiled a self-deprecating smile and laughed nervously.

"What Rainbow Dash is trying to say is that it's a little bit more than seventeen miles to Buttercup," Twilight said with a smile and a reassuring touch.

"Oh dear," Fluttershy said, despairing.

Pinkie Pie suddenly pounced her, and the two landed in a heap on Twilight's floor. The pink party animal tussled Fluttershy's long pink mane as she laughed and smiled. "Oh don't you worry your pretty little head, Fluttershy. If there's one thing I know about Rarity, it's that she's a very resourceful pony and very ambitious. . ."

"Pinkie. . ." Fluttershy squeaked out, feeling the air slowly squeeze out of her from the weight of her pink friend.

"Why she's probably the second smartest pony in all of Ponyville, after Twilight of course," Pinkie continued.

"Pinkie get. . ." Fluttershy imagined Pinkie must've been packing away the cookies lately and suddenly felt guilty for HER recent temptations.

"So I don't think you have to worry about our friend Rarity, even if a blizzard DID come. No big bad meaniepants snow storm is going to. . ."

"PINKIE GET OFF ME!"

"Okie dokie loki!" Pinkie Pie hopped off and bounded away, humming a tune.

"I mean. . . um. . ." Fluttershy stood up and pressed her mane back into shape.

Rainbow Dash eyeballed Fluttershy briefly, slightly terrified. She then turned her attention back towards Twilight. "Perhaps you're right, Twilight. Maybe I'm getting worked up over nothing. But just in case, I'm going to see if I can, ahem, force a persuasion on the other captain if a blizzard were to be formed and see if I can have him send it in another direction. Like the mountains or something. In the meantime, I SHOULD try and keep Scootaloo out of trouble. YO SQUIRT!" Rainbow Dash snapped her head in Scootaloo's direction as she bellowed, her multi-colored mane rippling like the curl of some wave on an ocean of light.

Scootaloo snapped to attention. "Yes chief!"

Rainbow Dash smiled and trotted over to Scootaloo. "Oh knock it off with that military noise. Who do you think I am?" Rainbow playfully tussled Scootaloo's mane. "Let's go find something fun to do while we help put up the decorations around town. Apple Bloom can come as well."

Scootaloo and Apple Bloom smiled very broadly. "Okay!" they both said in unison.

* * *

><p>Rarity was greeted by the light of the sun filtering through the blinds on her bedroom window and falling across her face. The sunbeams pierced her eyelids and slowly but gently told the unicorn it was time to rouse herself from her sleep. She yawned slightly and lifted her head ever so slowly and serenely. Outside her window, she heard a faint, melancholy song. All the regular songbirds had long flown south for warmer places. Her companion, it had seemed, was a snow dove. She looked around and spotted Sapphire Dreams also waking. She smiled as she noted how much like a sweet angel he seemed in his restful state. However she didn't linger on these thoughts for very long as she once again stifled the urge to lose her ladylike composure when images of the bustling and extravagant shopping mall filled her head and threatened to overwhelm her with unadulterated glee.<p>

"Okay, Rarity," she said to herself with a sniff as the thoughts subsided. "Settle down now. There will be plenty of time for that later on. I already know what I'm going to be getting everypony. First thing is first."

Rarity slid out of her bed and then, using her unicorn magic, fixed her bed, pulling the sheets nice and tight in a ripple of purple light that had enveloped them. Then, with a quick smile, Sapphire Dreams hopped out of his cot and headed for the door. She folded up the sheets he had left behind in a jumble and neatly placed them at the foot of the cot, a dainty little triangle forming across the square of the sheets with the fold facing away from the head and to the right. She hovered her diamond necklace over to herself, snapped it around her neck, and then headed downstairs for breakfast.

After breakfast, she slipped into one of her winter coats, a different one than the one she wore the previous day, and around her neck she wrapped a shawl, which she had kept hanging on a peg near the front door, picked up her saddlebags and coin pouch, and merrily bounded outside into the snow. She felt like a filly again. The shopping season always brought that out in her. But she didn't get to make two steps before she heard a familiar voice calling her name.

"Where do you think you're going, Rarity?" called her mother from inside the house.

Rarity stopped, bit her lip, and tried her best to cover up her irritation. "I'm going to get started on my shopping, mother!"

Rarity heard some shuffling behind her and then turned back towards the door. She spotted Sweetie Belle standing at the doorway, all bundled up in a winter coat, a scarf and oversized boots and sporting the biggest, goofiest grin Rarity had ever seen. Sapphire Dreams was standing next to her, wearing a borrowed coat, a filly's to go by the designs and color scheme, and looking decidedly embarrassed for it.

"No ma'am!" said her mother as she approached from inside the house and stood directly behind Sweetie Belle. Her mother had a firm expression on her face. "You promised your sister that you would take her to the park and have fun in the snow! It's not her fault that you arrived late!"

"But mooooooooooom!" Rarity whined, laying it on a little extra thick and completely losing her debutante mannerisms.

Halo Gem's eyes narrowed to slits. "Don't you 'But mom' me, young lady! There will be plenty of time for shopping later on! Now take these two and go!"

Rarity sighed a defeated sigh and looked down at the snow covering her boots, feeling ashamed. "Yes, mother. What about Moonlight Sonata and Thoughtful Gift?"

"Moonlight Sonata hates the snow, and Thoughtful Gift is doing chores. Now are you going to take these two or not?"

'_Now will you be including these two in your excursions, thus providing a terrible inconvenience, or will you not?_' Rarity mentally corrected her mother, injecting a few embellishments. She then looked back up at the door. "Very well, mother." Her gaze shifted to the two foals standing in the doorway with winter get-up. "Shall we take our leave, then?"

"Yay!" exclaimed Sweetie Belle as she hopped after her sister.

Rarity, Sweetie Belle, and Sapphire Dreams made their way through the tinsel-laden streets of Buttercup and headed towards the park. As parks went, it held nothing on the pitch-perfect natural beauty of Ponyville's park. Here, everything seemed organized, layered and arranged in aesthetically symmetrical geometric precision. Concrete islands surrounding plots of bell-shaped, winter-blooming flowers. Cobbled pathways that cut straight and at right angles to each other. Trees that were set at precise distances from each other. Even the grass, were they visible, had stripes. While that was all pleasingly functional and provided a maximum amount of efficiency, Rarity found that Ponyville's beauty just. . . flowed better. As the trio approached the park, Rarity's mind suffered a mental whiplash as the first thing she saw was a rather large and decidedly garish statue occupying a spot of the park, seeming larger than life and as if to say that it was the most important thing in the whole area. It wasn't ugly, actually far from it. But its grandstanding posturing and over-the-top appeal instantly put Rarity off. The statue was actually of two ponies. Rarity couldn't place who they were, or had been. Not that she'd care to hazard a guess.

A blur of white and lavender streaked by Rarity's feet, and before she could blink, all she saw standing next to her was Sapphire Dreams where there had previously been two young ponies, one going by the name of Sweetie Belle.

"Come on, Sapphire! I wanna build a snow fort!" called Sweetie Belle.

Rarity looked up and frantically tried to spot her sister. Even if she was wearing a coat, a white pony against a backdrop of white snow would surely be a difficult task to spot.

"Sweetie Belle? Try not to wander off too far, now!" Rarity exclaimed, anxiety edging into her voice.

Sapphire trudged off into the park, albeit not as swiftly as his eager friend. His eyes flitted from one kid to the next, wary against any filly or colt who would spot him sporting his decidedly effeminate winter coat. He didn't mind being in a filly's room. And he actually rather enjoyed playing tea party and "dress up" with Sweetie Belle. Those activities were done in private and with a friend. This was. . . different.

As Rarity watched Sapphire Dreams make his way through the snow, her eyes tracked from his location to a spot a little bit further downfield. There, she spotted what looked like a winter coat floating in mid-air. As her visual acuity sharpened, she saw Sweetie Belle playing in the snow and breathed a sigh of relief. She seemed to be building a snow fort along with Sapphire Dreams. Perhaps they were planning on having a little bit of a snow ball fight. Rarity only hoped that they wouldn't involve her in any melee as she found a bench and sat down to watch them.

Author's note: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyrighted by Hasbro and created by Lauren Faust. Show characters are copyrighted by Hasbro. Lyra and Bon Bon are copyrighted by Hasbro and named by the fan community. Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves is copyrighted by Hasbro and role given by fan community. Halo Gem Sunshine, Jade Sunwonder, Thoughtful Gift, Alphons, Sapphire Dreams, Star Shooter, Moonlight Sonata, Silver Dawn, Mournful Sun, Daffodil Meadows, Thistle, Fireflash, Mr Greenfields, and any other original character I may have forgotten copyrighted by me, Mario Rodgers. Fireflash inspired by The Thunderbirds' vehicle, copyrighted by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. Indiana Colts copyrighted by the NFL. "Here's your sign" copyrighted by Bill Engvall.


	4. Chapter 4

My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic

The Challenges of Love

Part One: Rarity's Tale

Rated: PG

Themes: Implied adult conduct and other serious elements

by Mario Rodgers

Approximate length: TBD(but already much longer than original)

Author's note: I've made some interesting changes in this revision. Even if this gets a lower score on Equestria Daily, I think this will be the definitive vision. I've padded out many scenes, wrote in some new material, dropped hints that will become revelations in later chapters of "Challenges of Love", wrote out some scenes I felt were no longer necessary, added more emotional content, changed the angle of the whole "stolen necklace" plot, dialectized Applejack's speech, changed from third person limited to third person omniscient, and wrote in Sweetie Belle as Rarity's sister, finally. And apparently also wrote in a new character. Enjoy!

Chapter Four

Sweetie Belle smiled at Sapphire Dreams as she helped him pack some snow up into a wall for his snow fort. Her young companion had expressed that he had never had a snow ball fight, so Sweetie Belle figured that she would help him build a barricade first and make it higher than hers, seeing as he seemed to be a beginner.

"More over here!" Sweetie Belle stated eagerly, pointing at a section of the snow fort. "It seems to be thin and sagging in this one part! More snow!"

Sapphire Dreams smiled slightly at Sweetie Belle as he nudged some snow with his muzzle, forming a little ball that he quickly pushed with his front hooves into the snow fort's wall. Sweetie Belle pushed some snow up to the same spot at the same time. For a brief moment, their front hooves touched. Sapphire Dreams withdrew and looked away. Sweetie Belle smiled and lowered her gaze, blushing deeply.

"So, uh. . . I think it should be just a little bit higher," Sweetie Belle said after a coy cough and a slight fidget.

Sapphire Dreams smiled a more open smile. Something about his new friend and her sister made him feel, somehow, safe. More secure. And security was something that seemed to be in short supply in his life. He had felt the need to withdraw and mistrust most ponies lately. But Sweetie Belle's undeniable kindness seemed to be cracking his shell.

Sapphire Dreams suddenly heard a strange noise coming from behind him, like somepony trying to get his attention, but he couldn't be sure if the noise was directed at him.

"Psst," it went.

Sapphire Dreams looked up, turned his head once, and then went back to concentrating on his snow fort.

"Psst," it went again. "Sapphire! Over here!"

Sapphire lifted his head and looked around again. He then did a double take as he spotted a pair of eyes in a bush.

Sweetie Belle looked up from where she was working on a wall for the snow fort and noticed that Sapphire Dreams seemed distracted. "Is everything okay?" she asked.

Sapphire Dreams turned his head back towards Sweetie Belle. "Huh? Oh yeah!" He then looked back at the bush. He squinted and spotted a pony hiding inside the snow-covered shrubs. "Is that you, Star Shooter?" he whispered.

"Who do you think it is? And WHAT are you wearing?" the pony in the bush said.

Sapphire Dreams blushed deeply and then decided to divert attention away from himself. "What are you doing here?"

The face of a young red pony colt suddenly emerged from the bush. He sported a decidedly stern frown on his face. "Have you forgotten what you were supposed to be doing?"

Sapphire Dreams averted his gaze away from the other young pony's steely look. "No," he muttered. "It's just. . . I got lost and something came up."

Star Shooter's eyes then fell on Sweetie Belle, who was busy building up a wall and oblivious to the two ponies' argument. "Who the hay is that?"

Sapphire Dreams glanced back at Sweetie Belle, a wide-eyed, anxious look on his face, and then turned back to Star Shooter. "Keep it down," Sapphire whispered. "That's nopony so you leave her alone."

"Sapphire!" Sweetie Belle called. "I can't do this by myself! This is YOUR fort, remember?"

Star Shooter darted back into the bushes as Sapphire Dreams turned away from him and back towards Sweetie Belle.

"I'm coming in a bit," Sapphire Dreams called back.

"I see how it is," the pony inside the bush said. "Just so you know, your brother is looking for you, and I think he went to the blues to try and find you as well. You may have to lay low for a while. Or just go ahead and head back home."

Sapphire Dreams lowered his gaze, his eyes darting back and forth across the snow-covered ground as he thought.

"One other thing," Star Shooter continued. "Silver Dawn is upset at you."

"Silver Dawn?" Sapphire Dreams looked up and then gasped in realization. "Oh no! Our meeting! I. . ." Sapphire Dreams eyes went from Sweetie Belle and then to Rarity. "I need a distraction. The white unicorn over there and her sister are watching over me. I don't want them in this mess."

The pony hiding in the bushes eyeballed the smaller unicorn and noted her distraction. Then his gaze wandered over to the bigger unicorn sitting on the bench. He spotted something glinting in the sunlight, and his eyes went wide. He smiled briefly and licked his lips. A forbidden feeling welled up from deep inside, something almost resembling avarice. His cheeks then flushed and he looked back at Sapphire Dreams.

"Distractions are my specialty!" Star Shooter exclaimed.

The pony hiding inside the bush hopped all the way out. He was a fiery red pegasus colt with a light green mane and some kind of streaking comet as a cutie mark. He scooped up a big pile of snow and balled it together.

Sweetie Belle looked up and smiled a broad smile, an expression of joy so big that the corners of her mouth caused her to close her eyes. "Who's your new friend, Sapphire?" she asked naively.

Sapphire Dreams shot Star Shooter a frantic look. "No! Not Sweetie Belle!"

Rarity looked up from where she sat on the bench and arched an eyebrow, confused and anxious about what was unfolding before her. She slid off her bench and called for Sweetie Belle, motioning with a front hoof for her sister to come towards her.

"Sweetie Belle? Come here, sister," Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle looked back at her sister. "Why?"

"Incoming!"

Rarity adjusted her gaze in time to see a large snowball headed towards her face.

"Sister!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed as the icy projectile hit her older sister square in the eyes.

"Oof! What in Equestria?" exclaimed Rarity as she tried to wipe her eyes free of snow.

While blinded, Rarity heard a whooshing sound followed by a snap. As she was wiping snow from her face, her exacting attention to detail told her something was amiss.

"Sweetie Belle? What happened?" Rarity exclaimed, franticness evident in her voice.

Rarity cleared the snow from her face and saw Sweetie Belle flat on her back, with several impressions in the snow around her, presumably from either her front hooves flailing around or from some pony running away. Rarity couldn't tell which. A deep groove had also worked its way into the snow, carving a v-shaped trench several feet long and several inches deep and ruining the pleasant illusion of the soft, smooth landscape covered in the symbol of innocence.

"I. . . I don't know. Everything happened so fast," Sweetie Belle said, a terrible sound slipping into her voice, like almost half a cry, like a realization of one's first betrayal.

Sweetie Belle then righted herself as Rarity rushed over to her, checking her younger sister for scrapes or bruises or hurt egos.

"Are you okay, little sister? Are you hurt anywhere?" Rarity asked as she fussed over the smaller sibling.

She grabbed the filly by the cheeks and pulled the younger closer to her, pressing their faces nose to nose. Sweetie Belle immediately got uncomfortable with her older sister's affections and started batting her away.

"Sheesh, sister. I'm fine," complained Sweetie Belle as she pulled herself away from her older sister's suffocating grip. "Why are you acting so. . ." Sweetie Belle's words trailed away and her eyes widened.

Rarity pulled away. "What's wrong? Something's amiss, isn't it? Oh heavens, something's missing. What is it?" Rarity started getting frantic as she checked her saddlebags and all her belongings.

"It's your necklace!" Sweetie Belle pointed out.

Rarity fell silent and her jaw went slack in shock. She took a step backwards and her muscles all tensed up, causing her legs to resemble broom handles. After a few moments of silence from Rarity, Sweetie Belle glanced up at her still panicking older sibling and tried waving her front hooves around to get her attention.

"Hello? Big sister? Are YOU okay?"

That's when the hyperventilating started.

Sweetie Belle took a step backwards, having been rendered uncomfortable by her older sister's sudden hysterics. A bead of sweat formed on a corner of her forehead.

"Whoa, big sis," said Sweetie Belle. "Calm down, there."

"*gasp* Betsy! *gasp* Why that little. . . *gasp* thieving so and so. . ." Rarity did her best to exclaim in between her anxious gasps from her hyperventilating.

Rarity felt like somepony had just belted in all four of her kneecaps. She couldn't move, but she also couldn't stop shivering, as her hyperventilating and debilitating anxiety had caused her blood carbon dioxide levels to drop, forcing her blood vessels to constrict and causing her to feel the cold even harsher than usual, despite her winter coat.

Sweetie Belle instantly jumped up and smacked her older sister in the face. "Snap out of it, sister!" She then sat down in the snow and pouted. "Sapphire Dreams is NOT a thief! You don't even know if your necklace got stolen!"

Rarity rubbed her left cheek and stared at Sweetie Belle in shock, but at least her shaking had stopped. "What was. . ." she squeaked out. Then Rarity tried her best to regain her composure. "Sweetie Belle! What in Equestria has gotten into you? Stand up! I'm walking you home. And then I'm going to the police station and sorting this mess out."

"But. . ."

"No 'buts' little lady! Now let's hop to it! Come on!"

Sweetie Belle pasted on a grumpy face but reluctantly did as her sister asked of her and got up to follow Rarity back towards their parents' house. Sweetie Belle had extreme difficulty believing such a shy and unassuming pony like Sapphire Dreams was a thief. But maybe he had fallen into something. Her thoughts turned to the fiery red pegasus pony she had seen hanging out with Sapphire Dreams. He had seemed strange to Sweetie Belle but also harmless. And all she remembered was getting a faceful of snow afterwards. Not from a snowball. But from sudden rush of wind. A thought then came to Sweetie Belle and she looked up.

"And what will mom and dad think when they found out you lost your guest and didn't keep your promise to me to take me out to have fun?" the younger unicorn asked.

Rarity stopped and considered her sister's words. "They. . . probably wouldn't be too happy. But it's a risk I'm willing to take."

"Are you sure?" Sweetie Belle teased.

Rarity glanced down at her sister. She had a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. She then smiled and batted her adorable green eyes.

Rarity stomped a front hoof. "Gnnnnnnnnngh. Very well. You may follow me to the police station, but you MUST stay by my side and must NOT touch anything."

The grin on Sweetie Belle's face got extremely big, the kind of grin Rarity usually saw on Pinkie Pie when something had tickled her fancy. Rarity arched an eyebrow but said nothing and continued on her way, with Sweetie Belle following. As Rarity approached the police station, Sweetie Belle spotted a purple earth pony stallion exiting the blue and brown building from a distance. Sweetie Belle got her old sister's attention and pointed with a front hoof.

"Say sister? Isn't that. . .?" Sweetie Belle exclaimed.

Rarity looked and her eyes got wide as she nodded. "Why I do believe that it is." Rarity gulped as memories, awkward thoughts and feelings welled up inside her. She then nudged Sweetie Belle and egged her to try and turn around. "Come on Sweetie Belle. Let's come back some other time."

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes. "You're not still playing that lame excuse, are you? You see him several months out of the year when you hire him to help you at your boutique. Why are acting all spaghetti noodles now?"

"That's. . . different," Rarity breathed through a forced smile as she tried futilely to get Sweetie Belle to turn around by nudging her rump. '_Quick quick quick. Hurry hurry hurry. Before he sees. . ._'

"Rarity?"

'_You._'

Rarity turned around and smiled a forced smile that almost caused her jaws to hurt. Before her stood a young earth pony stallion with a coat the same shade of purple as amethyst. His mane was swept back, slightly untamed, and bore the colors of a rising sun. His cutie mark was a paint brush.

"Rarity. That IS you. I recognize that pretentious hairstyle anywhere," said the stallion.

Rarity smirked. "Oh ha ha ha, Alphons. I see that sense of humor of yours hasn't changed one bit."

"What are you doing here?" the one called Alphons asked, arching an eyebrow and trotting over closer.

"Well I am here to file a report at the police station."

Alphons rolled his eyes. "That's NOT what I meant."

Rarity blinked, rather nonplussed. "Oh. Well MY apologies if my petty little problems are somehow not as interesting or as important as yours."

Alphons smiled, albeit rather reserved, and took a step backwards. "Yep. There's my Rarity, all right."

"But if you MUST know, I'm here visiting my family for the holiday season. Now what are YOU doing here? You just simply took off without notice, and I was under the impression that you took a vacation to visit your family."

Alphons looked away, suddenly taking on an expression of nervousness, and he kicked at some snow on the ground. "Well I AM here to see my family. Actually. . . that's why I was here at the police station."

Rarity cast a look of concern. "Do tell, if it so pleases you."

The expression on Alphons' face changed to one that was sort of a mix of shame and anger. "My. . . my brother ran away from home. His name is Sapphire Dreams."

Rarity's eyes grew wide and she stumbled backwards. Partially unsure if she was hearing things, she opened her mouth to press Alphons. "I'm sorry. I thought you said Sapphire Dreams was your brother."

Alphons looked up at Rarity and nodded. "He is."

Rarity's cheeks burned. She felt angry and betrayed at having been duped by such an innocent face. "That's the child I'm looking for. So not only is he a thief but he's a liar too."

Sweetie Belle kicked Rarity in a shin. "He's not a thief!"

"I'm not following you. How is he a thief and a liar?" the purple stallion said, approaching more closely.

Rarity glared at Sweetie Belle, who shrank away. Rarity then glanced up at Alphons and shrugged. "When I first met Sapphire Dreams, he claimed he didn't have a home or any family at all. So when you said you were his brother, I was pretty shocked."

Alphons' mouth pulled to the side as his pupils narrowed, almost as if he heard a thought that was extremely absurd. But as he processed what Rarity had told him, he slowly nodded. "I think I know where he's gone."

* * *

><p>Grime and dirt covered the two stone walls that formed the narrow alley on either side of Silver Dawn. In front of her stood a broken down wooden fence, with several of its planks missing and several more lying crooked on their rusted nails. Behind her lay the open end of the alley and several garbage cans. This was the world Silver Dawn knew for most of her young life. Dirt and garbage cans and alleyways.<p>

She stared with a weary gaze at the six pairs of eyes before her. The fillies and colts that the eyes belonged to were even younger than she was, just barely blips in the fabric of life. A few smiled, as they still possessed the innocence and naivete of youth, their hearts burning with the hope of better futures. Silver Dawn couldn't blame the ones that didn't. They all had sunken eyes, dark circles, and gaunt cheeks. Smudges of dirt covered each innocent face in spots. Since Silver Dawn could even remember, she had been working hard to keep those under her care from starving, sometimes to the detriment of her health.

Two other ponies stood beside her, Thistle and his sister, Mournful Sun. Like her, they were the lieutenants of their gang, the doers and planners and caretakers. In between Silver Dawn and Thistle lay a basket filled with various fruits, the product of their latest caper. It had been a coordinated effort, utilizing their standard plan. Silver Dawn would pretend to chase after Thistle, acting as if he had stolen something from her, and trip in front of the selected merchant and proceed to cry. When the merchant had had his attention distracted by Silver Dawn's apparent distress, Mournful Sun would sneak in and steal some fruit before everypony would scatter.

As the younger ponies gathered around closer and started ganging up on Silver Dawn and clamoring for attention, Silver Dawn flashed a tired smile and started dividing up the food. Her body felt every bit of her exhaustion, but she did her best to hide it. The younger fillies and colts depended on her, and Thistle tended to be a worrywort. Their haul was slim again, for the second time in a row. The merchants seemed to be getting smarter, or at least quicker, and each passing day brought more and more apprehension over being discovered by the "blues". And so, as was Silver Dawn's way whenever there wasn't enough food to pass around, she gave up her share to the smallest and weakest filly and went hungry.

As the children eagerly ate the food, Silver Dawn slowly trotted away towards a back corner of the alley, next to some battered trash cans, and promptly collapsed on the ground. Her exhaustion had finally caught up with her. Thistle approached her and offered her half of his food.

Silver Dawn smiled and shook her head. "I'm not even all that hungry."

Thistle frowned and dropped a couple apples at Silver Dawn's feet. "Don't lie! You need to eat something! You've been working yourself to exhaustion trying to keep this gang together and well fed and away from the blues!" His expression then softened. "Please. For my sake. Take these apples."

Silver Dawn looked down and stared at the meager pieces of fruit, their vibrant red skins tantalizing her. But her stomach was somehow not obeying her desires. She immediately coughed up something that was equally as vibrantly red.

As Silver Dawn continued to cough and retch, Mournful Sun started wailing and Thistle immediately ushered her out of the alley, along with the six younger ponies, lest they see the disturbing sight. When Thistle came back solo, he had a look that was a mix of horror, concern, and possibly a little shame.

"Where *cough* Where did the others go?" asked Silver Dawn as her coughing slowed.

"Mournful Sun is escorting them back to the tree house." Thistle trotted closer to Silver Dawn and placed a loving but uncertain hoof on her shoulder. "Silver Dawn. Are you going to be okay?"

Silver Dawn wiped her mouth and struggled to her feet. She nodded. "I'll be fine. I. . . I need to go and find Sapphire Dreams. To see if he even bothered to show up for that meeting we were supposed to be doing several hours ago."

As Silver Dawn trotted away from the alley, Thistle called after her.

"Don't be TOO hard on him."

Silver Dawn paused briefly. There was a coy smile followed by a nod.

"Oh never," she said as she continued on her way.

* * *

><p>Star Shooter had been flying at top speed ever since he had distracted the "rich sider" with a blast of snow for Sapphire Dreams. He wished he could've seen the look on her face. He would've been doubly satisfied if he had somehow ruined the perfect curls in her mane. He could just imagine the smug smile on her face and pretentiously perfect poise and posture. The image immediately made him sick to his stomach, and he angrily shook it out of his brain.<p>

Realizing that he had been sufficiently distracted, he came to a screeching halt and descended to dig his heels into the ground to avoid crashing into a friend. Star Shooter pitched himself sideways, and he tumbled end over end on the stinging snow, landing in a snow pile to his friend's left.

"Woah woah! Super super epic tumble trick!" exclaimed his friend in a jittery utterance of near gibberish.

Star Shooter hauled himself out of the snow drift and checked himself over for scrapes. "More like an epic fail, Twitch."

"Where where i-is S-Saf Saf?"

For as long as Star Shooter had known Twitch, Twitch had talked like he hadn't gotten any sleep in his entire life. However, he found Twitch's staccato, hyper-caffeinated way of talking somewhat endearing.

Star Shooter brushed himself off and shrugged. "We separated after I found him again. I'll never understand that foal. Who knows what he's going to do? It's like he's not even a part of this gang."

Twitch's attention then turned elsewhere, which wasn't all that surprising to Star Shooter, but Twitch seemed to be staring at a spot on Star Shooter's body with a wide-eyed eager look.

"Shiny! What is that?" Twitch said as he pointed with a forehoof to a spot on Star Shooter's wing.

"Huh?" Star Shooter glanced as his right wing and spotted something shiny dangling from it. "Oh ponyfeathers! I must've pulled that necklace off that rich sider back in the park! I didn't mean to actually STEAL the stupid thing!"

"Can sell it! Get bits! Never go hungry!" Twitch said excitedly.

Star Shooter glared at Twitch angrily. He pulled the diamond necklace off his wing with his mouth and passed it to Twitch. "We may have stolen a lot of things, but only to survive! We do NOT steal material objects! I'll be the first to admit that it may have been tempting at first, but. . ." Star Shooter averted his gaze away from the necklace and turned away in anger. "Just get rid of it! I won't endanger my gang by having the blues coming to look for us over a stolen piece of jewelry!"

For the first time that Star Shooter could remember, Twitch was quiet and somber. Star Shooter turned back to face Twitch, who stood there with a stone-faced look, holding the necklace in his mouth and tears streaming from his eyes. Twitch then slowly nodded and trotted away. As Twitch disappeared from sight, Star Shooter lowered his head in shame.

"I'm sorry, my friend," Star Shooter muttered.

Twitch never got a chance to hear Star Shooter's apology as he darted away from the tree house which served as one of their hiding spots. Twitch's mind was usually a whirlwind of thoughts and ideas all jumbled together, but he could usually make sense of most of them, despite outward appearances suggesting the contrary. This time, however, he was at a loss over what to do and what to think. He wasn't sure what Star Shooter meant by "get rid of it". Part of him wanted to obey Star Shooter and make him happy but uncertain as to how to go about doing it. Part of him grew angry that Star Shooter wouldn't even consider selling the diamond, thus earning them money to survive.

As Twitch rounded a corner of a street, he thought he could smell the scent of cheap cologne. He screeched to a halt as he saw an adult pony standing in front of him. As Twitch crashed into the dark, stallion unicorn, the unicorn grabbed Twitch around the neck.

"Well well. If it isn't one of my old friends, Twitch?" the unicorn said as he held onto Twitch's neck.

"Ringleader! Ringleader!" Twitch exclaimed frantically.

Fortunately for Twitch, he was an expert wriggler. Much to the chagrin of the gray unicorn called Ringleader, Twitch pushed and pulled and struggled and twisted and even vibrated until he was free. Twitch was gone in the blink of an eye. However, unknown to him, he had dropped the diamond necklace.

* * *

><p>Rarity had been following Alphons as he led her through the streets and away from the police station. Her mind was muddled with a mix of confused thoughts and different emotions. She didn't expect this new revelation between Sapphire Dreams and Alphons. Actually, she wasn't expecting Alphons, period. Part of her was angry at Alphons that he had kept this part of his life secret from her and for leaving so suddenly just days before she needed his assistance the most. But part of her was also relieved he seemed to be doing okay. Relatively speaking.<p>

She mostly kept quiet as she walked. She didn't want to admit it, but her mind had mostly been on her diamond and in hopefully reacquiring it. She followed behind Alphons just a few feet back and to his right. Sweetie Belle trotted closely behind her, staying almost inches from her left hind leg. Occasionally she would mutter something about Sapphire Dreams.

It wasn't long, though, before Rarity's demeanor soon changed. Alphons took her to a part of town that she had never been before and never even knew was there. This part of town wasn't as nice as the part she was familiar with. In fact, it looked as if many homes were worn out or flat out abandoned. She spotted several houses that had peeling paint and roofs that were in sore need of repair, their shingles bearing ugly scars or almost threatening to fall off.

"Who could live like this?" asked Rarity, her mouth slack in shock.

Alphons proceeded to open his mouth then immediately closed it again. Rarity thought she could see his eyes shimmering with wetness and wondered if she had something to upset him.

They rounded a corner and suddenly spotted Sapphire Dreams sitting down on a rickety green bench overlooking a lake. He shivered in the cold. Alphons and Rarity hurried over to him.

Sapphire Dreams looked up. "Miss Rarity? Sweetie Belle!"

"Hey, Sapphire Dreams!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed happily.

Sapphire Dreams smiled a little when he saw her, but then his smiled faded when he saw Alphons. "Brother." He hopped off the bench and backed away from Alphons and hid behind Rarity.

"Oh this is quite embarrassing," said Rarity. She turned around to face Sapphire, kneeling down slightly to place herself at his eye level. "Sapphire? I would most certainly appreciate it if you would return my diamond necklace to me. I won't get angry at you if you do so expediently."

"Sapphire!" exclaimed Alphons. "You came here to hang out with those kids again. Didn't you? I told you not to see them! And what's this about a diamond? Did you take something from Rarity?"

Sapphire Dreams stomped his front hooves. "I don't know anything about a diamond! And those kids are my friends! You don't even know them!" Tears starting forming in his eyes.

"Oh don't do that," said Alphons. "You know how much I don't like seeing you cry."

Sweetie Belle trotted up and pulled a look of consternation. "What about that strange red pegasus I saw you with? Who was that?"

"Red pegasus?" Rarity asked, looking rather confused.

Sapphire Dreams blinked and took an uneasy step backwards away from Sweetie Belle. Despite their differences, Sapphire Dreams was still loyal to Star Shooter and considered him a friend. As much as Sapphire liked Sweetie Belle, something inside told him to keep quiet. "I. . . I. . . He's. . ." Sapphire stammered.

Alphons glared at his younger brother, who almost seemed to melt under the intense stare.

Rarity looked up at Alphons. "Have I. . . Have I walked into something here?"

Alphons shook his head. "I'll explain later. Not in front of the kid. Right now we should find some place warm."

Sapphire hung his head. "Anyway. She's not here. She said she would be. I hope nothing's happened to her."

As Sapphire Dreams and Alphons walked away from the bench, Alphons urged his younger brother along with insistent shoves and nudges with one of his front hooves. He then whispered something into his younger brother's ear, which elicited an "eep" from Sapphire Dreams. Rarity could've sworn she heard the words "serious trouble" and couldn't resist the urge to pipe up in Sapphire's defense. She raised a forehoof as they walked along.

"Perhaps I might offer some kind of intervention? Hopefully a solution might be found to both my problem and whatever is troubling Sapphire Dreams," said Rarity frankly but with a glimmer of optimism in her tone.

Alphons raised an eyebrow. "I couldn't possibly have my family impose on you like that."

Rarity tutted Alphons. "It's no imposition at all. I am merely offering your brother a chance to get to know me better and bond with my sister, Sweetie Belle. He seems to like her. Perhaps by allowing him to stay at our parents' place for a bit, we might be able to get him to open up."

"I wanna hang out with Miss Rarity!" exclaimed Sapphire Dreams, excitement working into his voice.

Alphons fidgeted. "I don't know."

"Oh pleeeeeeeeeeeease?" Sapphire pleaded, putting on big, begging, tearful eyes as he stared up at his older brother on bended knees.

Alphons smirked and gave a pause. Then he softened and looked down in defeat. "Very well.

"Yay!" exclaimed Sapphire and Sweetie Belle at the same time as they jumped up and down in the snow around each other.

Alphons rolled his eyes, and the group made their way back to the "nice" part of town. As they walked, Rarity glanced around. Houses were falling apart. Some ponies slept on benches, trying their best to stay warm. Others had homes and were happy to play with second-hand toys on broken front porches or to rock and smile on worn out rocking chairs. Although they all looked happy, Rarity couldn't help but close her eyes as a couple tears streamed down her cheeks. She then looked up and glanced back at her sister Sweetie Belle. She happily bounded along in the snow, chatting it up with Sapphire Dreams about their snow fort that they had left behind. Rarity tearfully smiled at this, somewhat envying her younger sister's naivety.

"Let's get out of here," Rarity whispered to Alphons.

Alphons nodded but then added, "As long as you hear my own request."

Rarity arched an eyebrow upwards, intrigued that Alphons would make any kind of demand of her. "Which is?" Rarity urged.

"I'll tell you after I walk you back to your parents' house."

Alphons' response mildly irked Rarity, but she didn't press him. Instead, she let him escort Sapphire Dreams, herself and Sweetie Belle back towards her parents' house, back towards the nicer side of town, towards the parts Rarity was familiar and comfortable with. As they drew closer to the mansion of her parents, the orange double doors seemed like a welcoming sunrise in contrast to the ashen and gloomy horror Rarity had just witnessed.

Rarity heard the muffled noises of conversations and happy family life coming from the other side of the bright entry way, and she invited Sapphire Dreams and Sweetie Belle to enter unassisted. As Sweetie Belle bounded along merrily, Rarity stopped her and pulled her aside.

"Sweetie Belle?" Rarity whispered.

"What is it, sister?"

"Not a word to mother and father about what happened. Just say that both you and Sapphire had had a fun day in the snow and that I held up my end of the bargain. And if they ask where I am, just tell them that I'm out shopping with a friend."

Sweetie Belle remained silent for a tiny moment, and Rarity gauged her response as she watched her younger sister's eyes dart back and forth in thought. Rarity knew Sweetie Belle's loyalty to her was sometimes a fault. But here it might actually prove useful.

"Okay sister," Sweetie Belle finally said at length.

"There's a good filly," Rarity said with a flash of a smile.

Rarity then urged Sweetie Belle along towards the open door with an insistent but loving push of her muzzle on the younger sister's flank.

When both Sweetie Belle and Sapphire Dreams disappeared inside the house, Rarity turned around and walked off the porch towards Alphons. She then frowned.

"Alphons, why did you. . .? No. Nevermind about that. What in the name of Elizabeth Haylor's wardrobe is GOING on between YOU and Sapphire Dreams? If you're his brother, why did he tell me that he didn't have a family and that he was homeless?"

Alphons hung his head and started walking. "Hello, Rarity. _Why hello, Alphons. It is ever so wonderful to see you again._ How are you, Rarity? _Oh I'm doing magnificent, my dear. And how are you?_ Oh I can't complain, except for the fact that my brother hangs out with a gang of hooligans and my mother is about to lose her house!"

Rarity stopped walking briefly and stood there in stunned silence, rendered such by the odd outburst from Alphons. She had never known Alphons to express this level of temper before. She had always seen him as being shy but awkward and rough around the edges. When she had shaken herself out of her glassy-eyed stupor, she noticed that Alphons had continued walking without her and was some distance away.

She blinked and galloped after him, kicking up snow as she went along. "Alphons! Be a dear and wait up for me!" she called after him.

Rarity slowed to a trot when she had caught up with him, but he continued marching in grim silence. She swallowed a lump in her throat, wondering if she had said something wrong. Try as she might, all she saw were the sides of his shoulders. He had a sad frown on his face. Despite her hardest efforts to get his attention by calling his name or speeding up her pace, he turned his head nary a centimeter towards her nor gave any indication of a smile. He just gave the same blank, melancholy stare and placed one hoof in front of the other, almost absent-mindedly.

"Alphons. Alphons!" Rarity called, her annoyance at being ignored audibly increasing. "What is going on with you? Slow down will. . ."

"Shh. We're here."

"Here?" Rarity cocked an eyebrow and looked around. All she saw was a dilapidated house with several broken or missing shingles and an eyesore of a front door that looked riddled with dents and in desperate need of a paint job. "Where's here? Why have you brought me to this awful place?"

Alphons paused a dozen or so yards in front of the house. The icy condensation clouds around his nostrils seemed to increase in intensity. The muscles around his cheek bones seemed to tighten up. Rarity couldn't be sure, but she could've sworn Alphons was actually becoming angry. Then, as quickly as his anger came, it seemed to fade away, replaced by a gentle, sorrowful look. A shimmering wetness came to his eyes, and he adopted the stare of one who knew of innocent times and yearned to get them back.

Alphons sighed as he stared at his front door. "Our mother lost a good paying job recently. And our father. . . Well. I don't want to burden you with our drama. But we were forced to live in this poorer side of town. I try to keep up some kind of income by taking different odd jobs, mostly painting. Even then, we're on the edge of losing everything we have. We're. . ."

Rarity suddenly became sympathetic and looked crestfallen. She slowly trotted closer to Alphons and place a reassuring hoof on his shoulder. "I. . . I am ever so sorry, Alphons. I didn't know. When it came time for you to work for me and help me out in my boutique, all I got from you was a brief letter saying you were taking a vacation to visit your family. And I never heard from you again until I stumble upon you over here in Buttercup. What ARE you doing here anyway? I was under the impression that you live in Pony. . ."

A tapping noise interrupted her. Rarity and Alphons blinked and approached closer to see that a strange stallion had walked up to the door and started hammering a piece of paper to it. The stranger then promptly left.

"This is your home, isn't it?" said Rarity, a dry spot suddenly forming in her throat.

Alphons walked up to the door and snatched what was nailed there with his mouth before taking it in one of his front hooves. "Final notice," read Alphons, a bite of contempt edging to his voice.

Rarity's eyes glimmered with a hint of wetness, and she got lost in thought as her eyes darted back and forth across the ground. "Alphons?" she said at last.

"Hmm?"

"Did you enjoy working for me?"

Alphons crumpled up the notice and threw it on the ground. Rarity rolled her eyes and picked up the paper but, upon not spotting a single trashcan in the neighborhood, threw the paper into one of her saddlebags.

"For what it was worth, I did," Alphons replied, still absent-mindedly staring ahead at his house.

"For what it was worth?" Rarity asked, confused over the context of his message.

"Well if you remember I only worked for you part time."

Rarity hung her head, her cheeks burning with a mix of embarrassment and sorrow. "I'm sorry, Alphons. I really couldn't afford to pay you full time."

Alphons turned and looked at Rarity with the deepest sincerity in his eyes she had ever seen him express. "I know."

Rarity looked up and paused. She felt a flush coming to her cheeks. "My but the boy's eyes are really pretty," she whispered.

"I beg your pardon?"

Rarity cleared her throat. "Nothing my dear. You, uh. . . You were supposed to help me out when I packed to leave for my family's place."

Alphons didn't offer an explanation. He could only smile sheepishly, which didn't help ease Rarity's feelings, as far as she was concerned.

"And speaking of which," Rarity began, tossing her mane aside. "As I was attempting to iterate before I was interrupted by that hammering, I was under the impression that you lived in Ponyville. And then when you informed me that you were going to visit your family, I had assumed that you were going on a vacation somewhere far away for the holidays."

"Is that bad?" Alphons asked.

"Well no. I was just wondering why you ever came to work for me. Ponyville is pretty far from Buttercup."

Alphons shrugged. "You paid well enough."

Rarity blushed.

"And. . . I. . ." Alphons swallowed a lump.

Rarity immediately stiffened. She knew where he was going with that phrase. "Alphons. Don't. Don't finish that sentence," she said with a shake of her head.

For several months out of the year, as the holiday season drew closer, Rarity would hire Alphons as an assistant to help her out in the store for the increased demand. She had always made it a point to drop her prices by a third for the holiday season, to give potential shoppers more room in their budgets for other gifts. Rarity had met Alphons in Ponyville when she was a teen, young and independent and newly free from her parents but still fulfilling her obligations to her education. He was a budding artist back then. His talents were rough but full of potential. However, she saw him as easy to manipulate. It wasn't surprising to Rarity when they hooked up a short while later. But it wasn't a good relationship, not one based on real love, and like the sands on the beach, it wasn't meant to last and had eroded away. Rarity slowly changed over time and Alphons had left for other places, perhaps Manehatten. She had found it a mild sweet surprise when he seemingly returned to Ponyville several years later, looking well but slightly world weary. The two had made several attempts to relight the fire but found little success. The days when he came to work for her were doubtless rather awkward. Eventually it had seemed like he had just settled for a somewhat friendly, platonic relationship. But the awkwardness between them never subsided.

Alphons pulled a crooked smile and looked away as he tried to cough out a response. "Well. . . to answer the mystery, I took the Mass Chariot Transit System to get to and from home."

"Ugh!" Rarity exclaimed with a grimace.

"Yeah."

Rarity glanced downed at the ground as tears streamed from her eyes. She mentally asked herself what the source of her tears was. Was it that the MCTS was notorious for attracting undesirable customers and hiring unprofessional and decidedly unpleasant looking pegasi for drivers? Was it the weight of the years behind her, the history between them, and a little guilt creeping up? Was it sorrow over having realized the situation Alphons was in? Rarity decided self pity was inappropriate and turned her attention elsewhere in an attempt to get her tears to stop.

"So. . . So what was your 'request'?" Rarity asked as she lifted her head to look at Alphons.

Alphons shrugged nervously. "I guess I just wanted to catch up."

Rarity blinked, unsure if she should be touched by his honesty or unnerved by the sudden interest. "Alphons. It's only been a year."

Alphons gave a slight, almost imperceptible smirk and looked back towards his front door.

Rarity fidgeted and gave herself a mental kick. "How long have you been in your, ah, dire situation?"

The young stallion gave the fashionista a wide-eyed look, as if to say 'Great conversation starter for catching up'.

"About four or so months," Alphons said in a rather matter-of-fact tone.

"How?" Rarity asked innocently, partially hoping it would come off as such.

"Rather not talk about it," came the abrupt answer.

"Oh." She coughed once in embarrassment. "I. . . uh. . . And what's going on with Sapphire Dreams? Why did he lie to me about being homeless?"

There was pause that seemed to stretch on forever, but this was followed by a rough and audible swallow coming from Alphons' throat.

"He's. . . made acquaintances with some rough-and-tumble types and claims they're his friends. Street kids. I've forbidden him from seeing them. He doesn't take that too well." Alphons then lowered his gaze in shame. "With our situation, I'm afraid he might think that being homeless is a normal thing. That's why his so-called friends have me irritated. They're trying to get him to be like them. He's not. He's suffered so much and yet he's still so innocent. I. . . I. . ."

A surge of anger rocketed through Alphons, and he kicked up a flurry of snow with a firm grunt. Rarity fought the urge to back away from him. When it seemed like he had calmed down, she approached closer. She wanted to speak, to try to reassure him somehow. Despite the friction between them, what Alphons was going through didn't seem right to Rarity. However, the words died in her throat.

Alphons looked up and saw the sadness and worry in Rarity's eyes. "Sorry," he quietly muttered. Then, after a pause, he switched to a different subject. "I. . . uh. . . Well I know you're going to take good care of Sapphire Dreams. In fact, I'd prefer he stay at your place for a week or so while I try to get the electricity turned back on. Living in a cold house isn't good for a growing pony."

Rarity got closer until she was side by side with him at his left shoulder. Alphons gave her a brief look and then eyeballed the spot where the notice had been, then the chips in the front door, then the grime on the windows, then the gray on the siding. He swallowed hard.

Rarity tried to think of a way to ease the emotional tension, possibly just as much for her sake as for his. She shifted the weight on one of her hooves. "Um. . . Well it sounds like Sapphire Dreams is more like you than you'd care to admit."

Alphons looked taken aback. "You're taking his side?"

Rarity shrugged. "Well I'm not saying that. I still want to press him about my diamond. Gently, of course," she said with a smile. "But if there's anything I've learned from my adventures with Twilight, it's that sometimes the gentlest of souls are hidden beneath the roughest exteriors, and that you should never judge a book by its cover."

Alphons blinked, seemingly deep in thought. Perhaps it was the unexpected idea of hearing a parable coming out of his unlikeliest of friends. But then he said, "Who's Twilight?"

Rarity's well known, girlish irrepressibility came flooding back into her heart in full force as she let her words tumble out unhindered. "Oh, you simply MUST meet her one day. Or I can bring my friends here. All my Ponyville friends are delightful. I told them about the shopping mall inside town and offered to bring a few of them. Oh what FUN we'll all have." Rarity seemed to brighten up instantly and got lost in a train of thought that had nothing to do with the original conversation. Then finally, as if realizing that she had gone of on a wild tangent, she caught her breath and said, "Oh that reminds me. I need to get started on my shopping. Do you and Sapphire Dreams want to tag along?"

"Nah. I need to head inside and wake my mother and tell her what was on the door and that Sapphire Dreams is in good hands. I've also got to do some jobs to earn some money, so you're probably not going to see me for the rest of the day and maybe tomorrow."

Rarity nodded. "You take care."

Alphons smiled weakly. "You too."

"Well I'll go back home and get Sapphire. This place. . .saddens me."

Author's note: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic is copyrighted by Hasbro and created by Lauren Faust. Show characters are copyrighted by Hasbro. Lyra and Bon Bon are copyrighted by Hasbro and named by the fan community. Ditzy Doo/Derpy Hooves is copyrighted by Hasbro and role given by fan community. Halo Gem Sunshine, Jade Sunwonder, Thoughtful Gift, Alphons, Sapphire Dreams, Star Shooter, Moonlight Sonata, Silver Dawn, Mournful Sun, Daffodil Meadows, Thistle, Fireflash, Mr Greenfields, and any other original character I may have forgotten copyrighted by me, Mario Rodgers. Fireflash inspired by The Thunderbirds' vehicle, copyrighted by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson. Indiana Colts copyrighted by the NFL. "Here's your sign" copyrighted by Bill Engvall.


End file.
